


Blood in the Water

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Big Gay Love Story, Crack, Dangerous, Dark, Dirty Jokes, Donghyuck has a multiple personality disorder, Donghyuck is his school/work/family personality, Drugs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Violence, Guns, Haechan is his racing/gang personality, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT21 (NCT), References to Drugs, Sexual Humor, Street Racing, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Tags Are Fun, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, underground empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: Under the bright lights of Seoul, the night brings trouble. (if you know where to find it.)This is Neo City; the most popular nightspot in Seoul. And the biggest underground empire in Korea.Welcome, stranger.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Everyone - Relationship, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158





	1. NEO CITY ;; Intro

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING!
> 
> Definitely click on the link and read through the post. 
> 
> here's the link: https://systemfailing.tumblr.com/post/190181465621/neo-city-testing-all-clear
> 
> Do I need beta readers??? :) (Yes, I do)
> 
> playlist for the story with all the character theme songs: down below

I am sure you have heard of the nightlife Seoul has.

You didn't think it would be like this, huh?

Sex, money, drugs, violence - Lee Taeyong's and Qian Kun's empire is growing bigger by the day, they are everywhere and nowhere.

_Do you wish to proceed?_

_YES / NO_

_~~welcome and remember,~~ _

_~~no one ever gets out, this is your last chance...~~ _

cue the [music](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NWqLLMXsUsJXzxGHeES0n)

[(Welcome to Neo City)](https://systemfailing.tumblr.com/post/190181465621/neo-city-testing-all-clear)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark and Jisung sell drugs, Yangyang loses his car keys, Jaehyun and Doyoung have problems expressing their love for each other, so they wreak havoc and almost kill the stripper, Taeyong wants to die and Donghyuck gets an interesting offer from Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> food = drugs  
> M14 is a gun  
> this is beta-d! by OMGurmistake <3  
> thanks luv xx  
> enjoy!

Mark was just returning from his usual run in the neighbourhood: his back was sweating and his Nike trainers were muddy. As much as he loved Seoul, Vancouver was always going to stay his personal favourite. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was the constant terror he got from his older brother on how to act, how to sit, how to breathe. 

"Hyung, wait for me!" Echoed a shout from the dark alleyway. Mark panted heavily as the cold wind blowed through his bones, making the young man shiver. When Jisung finally caught up to him, the older was freezing. 

"Did you get the money?" Questioned Mark with a sudden demeanor change. He might've hated his brother, but business was more important than some silly family feud.

"Yeah, EXO bought the food this time. Suho is fucking terrifying." Jisung mumbled to himself and ran his hands through his damp hair. The weather in Seoul was truly horrendous.

"Good, will teach you some manners." 

"What do you mean by that? Yah, hyung, get back here!" Shouted Jisung from the top of his lungs, while Mark ran away, laughter chiming like a bell. Suddenly, both boys were met with the sight of a couple of teenagers passing by. They hid behind the corner of a worn-out apartment complex, Jisung's hands were shaking because of the adrenaline.

"Hyuckie, this is the last time I'm asking you this: do you like Jeno? Because if you do, I'm totally fine with that, I mean, hundred percent supportive, not mad at all..." Chattered one boy with pink hair, whose smile was wider than the ocean. The boy next to him scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at the other in disbelief.

"Nana, I know you're basically in love with him, I wouldn't do that to you! We just race together, that's all." Spoke the other boy in a soft tone, his heart shaped lips in a pout and his cheeks flushed. Maybe it was the weather, Mark thought. Even if it was, he looked so... 

"Let's go hyung, Lucas is already at the club. He just texted me that Sicheng and Yuta are doing it in Kun's office again." Jisung whispered in a hurry and Mark could spare one last glance towards the boys before he started running again.

_______________________________

Entering Neo City, the air is filled with smoke and the bitter taste of alcohol. The prime colors are purple, blue and red, which after a while become the main reason for a headache. Shiny poles glimmer in the neon lights: it's all too good to be true. 

It has a reputation, though. No one knows exactly what it is about this place, but when you step in, every piece of sanity you have left seems to shatter. It's like flowing in a dream-like place. But young people love everything forbidden and dangerous, so when their drinks wane and their minds get clouded, it is hard to snap out of it. 

After years of sitting behind the same bar, Kun finds this boring. He checks his watch, (a brand new rolex) and sighs. Hendery was supposed to be on the lookout today, but he was already 3 minutes and 6 seconds late. Kun has a club to fill, being late is not on his dictionary.

"Sorry Kun-ge, I was trying to solve the third world war." Said the boy while pouring himself a drink behind the counter. 

"Doyoung and Jaehyun?" 

"Yes. It is always Doyoung and Jaehyun, I mean... They have so much unsolved sexual tension, they should just bang so my brains don't go bang every time I talk to them, y'know?" 

"And you should know better than to drink on work hours, Kunhang." Smiled Kun before snatching his glass and downing the whole drink, his face turning into a grimace. Hendery frowned, but still sat himself down behind the bar and did his best to please the customers. He didn't even notice the older's disappearance and after a couple of minutes, the club started to fill with people of all ages, genders, social statuses and backgrounds. Hendery didn't have time to slack off, but when familiar keys were thrown on his counter, his picture-perfect work ethic was disturbed.

"Where's the old man?" Asked Yangyang, a small grin on his well-defined face.

"Yangyang! S-so nice of you to come here, I... Kun? Well..." Hendery's palms were sweating and he almost dropped a bottle of Hen on the ground. That's how flustered Yangyang made him.

"You okay? Did Kun try to talk you into 3rd in Command again?"

"Oh no, I thought it was going to be Mark, he is Taeyong's younger brother after all." Hendery didn't just think it: he was told so. By Taeyong himself.

"That makes sense. Anyways, I'm gonna go and give Johnny's baby a ride or two. Don't wait up! Oh, and tell Taeyong that Mark and Jisung are late again." The boy waved at Hendery and took off, leaving his car keys on the counter. 

"But your keys!" Hendery reached out, but the boy was already gone. He sighed and put the keys in his back pocket. Yangyang could be such an airhead sometimes, leaving Hendery wondering why he fell for that idiot in the first place. 

___________________________

"They broke my WHAT?!" 

Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed as he sat back down on his mahogany armchair. Ten couldn't help but feel pleasure of harm. Doyoung and Jaehyun had it coming for playing with the big guns. 

"So, they stole Johnny's M14 and shot a hole through the floor, which is the ceiling for the club and almost killed the stripper?"

Ten nodded and faked a pout. "I think so?"

"You think so? Get out of my office before I do the same to you." 

Ten's jaw dropped and he stood up, fixing his sequin blouse before leaning in with a mischievous smile. No one ever dared to speak to Ten like that, not even him. 

"Lee Taeyong, don't forget that you are nothing without me."

Ten walked out of the door, leaving a baffled Taeyong behind. A knock was heard on the door again and Taeyong swore to god that if he didn't get any peace and quiet, he'd fire anyone who dared to speak to him.

"Is now not a great time, boss?" Yuta opened the door slightly, but when he heard a vase being smashed to the ground, he considered that maybe going in wasn't going to be the smartest decision. 

"What happened?" Asked Mark while carrying a suitcase. Lucas and Jisung trailed behind him like ducklings, because the two were just recruited and extremely terrified of Lee Taeyong. Yuta thought it was cute, the club needed some new blood once in a while.

"Me and Sicheng broke Kun's table."

_____________________________

"When was your new roommate going to move in?" Jaemin opened the wooden door to Donghyuck's new dorm. There was no interior design nor furniture, making the place seem absolutely hollow.

"Next week? He's an exchange student from China, so it's quite hard to get his documents and papers on time."

"Oh! So you'd be free tomorrow night?"

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"We- I mean, me and Jeno, want to go to this club downtown. I think it was called Neo City, or something. Anyways, you're coming with us!" Jaemin shone his brightest when talking about Jeno. It was annoying. 

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Come on, maybe you'll find yourself someone, who knows?"

"Nope, I am comfortable in my bed, with my ice cream and my Netflix. Besides, i don't want to be a third wheel!" Donghyuck was whining, he was aware of it, but he really didn't want to go. He knew he was going to miss out on the "college experience", but spending the night with sweaty bodies against him sounded like hell.

"Please! I'll do anything you'd like!"

"Anything?" That intrigued Donghyuck's interest. He smiled wickedly, before standing up from the couch.

"Oh fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the first chapter! howdya like it so far? :) (quite slow and confusing lol, jk nah)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang™ enters Neo City, Taeyong and Mark have a fight that Donghyuck hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! – mentions of extreme social anxiety.  
> beta read!!  
> have fun xx

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Yah Donghyuck-ah, I don't..."

Jaemin was perplexed under the firm gaze of Lee Donghyuck. He knew there was no backing down now.

"I don't know what do you want? Money? Jeno's car? A boyfriend?"

Hyuck winced at the word. It wasn't like he didn't want a boyfriend or something, but growing up in a very conservative family left a mark on the poor boy.

"Sorry, I know it's..."

Jaemin stepped closer to pull Donghyuck in a hug and the boy let him.

"I'll come, okay? I was just joking around, idiot." The smile in Donghyuck's face was unexpected, but made Jaemin smile as well.

"Great! I already have the outfits in mind and Jeno told me..."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and let Jaemin pull him in his room to sort out the 'amazing' outfit.

  
He had to admit, he looked amazing. Like 'everyone wants to fuck me' _amazing_. The shimmer on his eyelids and cheekbones made his features stand out even more, he even styled his hair. The black skinny jeans accentuated his already long legs and the white dress shirt with top buttons undone made him look like a whole meal. Of course, he wasn't on the menu, because his intention wasn't to find a companion.

"Holy fuck, I don't think I can compete with this. Look at you - collarbones on display and everything!" Jaemin yelled like a little schoolgirl and Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh. He knew he looked good, it runs in his blood, because his cousin from Chicago was a hell of a catch.

"I know, now get dressed or we won't take my Supra." Jaemin basically ran to the bedroom and when he came out, Donghyuck's jaw fell wide open.

"He'll love it."

_______________________

Jaemin and Donghyuck pulled up in Hyuck's white Toyota Supra. The front of the club was already very crowded - the waiting line was approximately 2 hours. For their luck, Jeno knew the bouncer and they were quickly let in with no trouble.

"Shit, there's so many people here tonight. Is it someone's birthday?"

Jeno laughed at Donghyuck's untouched and innocent mindwork. "Well, it is a surprise party for Kun - the dude who owns this place with this mystical man/friend/potentially mafia boss..."

"I am so dead."

"Chill, no one wants to kill you. Maybe for your Supra but your ugly face won't cost anything in the under." Jeno earned a punch from Donghyuck for that remark. Jaemin laughed at the two before waving to the bartender, who was so uninterested in everything happening around him.

"If we die tonight, at least we'll die in the most popular and expensive club in Seoul."

Donghyuck smiled and took a shot of something that tasted really fucking disgusting. He excused himself and headed to the bathrooms. It smelled like puke mixed with cocaine and Hyuck was already dizzy. As he entered a cabin, he heard a heated argument between two people. He decided to listen, even if it was against his morals. He had to do something sinful in his life for once, right?

"Look, I get it, I am your brother and all, but I don't want to continue this madness!"

"It's family legacy Mark, you're going to be the 1st in Command when I retire. Finito."

"Finito your ass back from the retirement home, because I. am. not. doing. it."

The one who seemed older, laughed bitterly before leaving the room. His steps echoed through the stalls and Donghyuck thought, that never in his life would he want to get on the wrong foot with someone like that.

"Fuck!" The other boy slammed his fist on the door of the bathroom stall Donghyuck was in. He yelped in fear and when realising his mistake, he shut his mouth and backed down to the dirty wall.

"Who is there?"

Hyuck cramped his mouth shut and tears threatened to fall from his glossy eyes.

"Come out, I won't hurt you." He spoke in a softer tone, luring the boy out from his hiding. Donghyuck stepped closer and slowly opened the door to see a boy his height look at him with big, dark, owl-like eyes.

" _I've seen you before_." The boy mumbled something, but Donghyuck couldn't make out the sentence.

They stared at each other for a while, before Donghyuck broke the silence by bolting to the faucet and mirror. He washed his hands 3 times, before the other boy chuckled and commented, that he's going to have to use a lot of moisturizer if he's going to keep going. Something about him made Donghyuck want to punch him in the face. He was nervous, like always, but his extreme anxiety went off the charts now, when a stranger was observing his every move. Doctors had put him on medications, but he didn't take them, believing that meds will kill his personality.

"It's none of your business." Donghyuck tried to be confident, but his voice sounded hoarse and unsure.

"It is my business, when you spy on me – or Taeyong. Who sent you? Was it EXO? No, you must be from Reveluv."

"No one sent me, I am here with my friends. Now could you please leave me alone?"

"Actually, I can't. You've heard the plans."

"What plans?!" Donghyuck snapped and ran out of the bathroom, pushing the door with great force. Mark ran after him, but the door closed before his nose.

" _Who are you_?" A small whisper came out, but Donghyuck was already too far to hear that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kun's party gets messed up, Mark helps Donghyuck escape, Renjun introduces his half-brother to the gang and Jaemin and Jeno get into trouble.

Donghyuck ran through the crowd gathered around this man, maybe in his twenties. The man was surrounded by a smaller group of people. As he let his gaze fall on every single male, one of them stood out the most. His features, long figure and the thoughtful gaze he seemed to always have was oddly familiar.

  
  


"So let's raise a glass for Qian Kun! This is your night." Another male who had a red sequin blouse and shiny earrings, raised his glass of champagne high and everyone else followed.

  
  


Donghyuck spotted his friends through the huge crowd and slowly walked over to them. His eyes didn't leave the man, who looked like his cousin from Chicago he'd seen once when he was 16.

  
  


"Hyuckie, where were you? It's been like... 7 years!" Jaemin was clearly tipsy and Jeno was holding him so the latter wouldn't fall.

  
  


"I told you he doesn't like parties."

  
  


"Oh, shut up Jeno." Donghyuck chuckled and turned his attention back to the crowd. Everyone was having fun, so why couldn't he?

  
  


Suddenly, loud gunshots sent the crowd into havoc. A new crowd, men armed with weapons, entered the club. Donghyuck's fight or flight instinct went wild, choosing flight as the smartest option. When he turned around, his two friends were gone and half of the club was trying to exit through one small door, which of course, didn't work out.

  
  


The guys, who were in the middle of the crowd, had surprisingly calm expressions. One with black hair and other with grey were trying to help escort the people out of the club, while the one who was named Kun and another who looked like an anime character were talking to the new crowd. 

  
  


Hyuck's reflexes were failing him that time and he was lucky to get into hiding behind the bar counter. 

  
  


" _Okay, breathe. Lee Donghyuck, Haechan, you're brave."_

  
  


"Why now? You could've come at any other time." Kun was staring down the men in annoyance, his arms crossed over his chest.

  
  


"It's important to make an entrance." A loud snickering filled the air and Kun rolled his eyes.

  
  


"You didn't answer his question, Chanyeol."

  
  


"We're not here for you, if you want to know that. Jaehyun and Yuta shot my brother, we're here to talk."

  
  


"He had it coming for being a snitch, you know that!"

  
  


One of them silenced the Japanese and pulled him away, making sure he wouldn't get shot for having such a big mouth.

  
  


"Hey, are you okay?" 

  
  


Donghyuck looked beside him and saw the same stranger he had seen in the bathroom. He nodded and the stranger smiled slightly. 

  
  


"Let's get you out of here, we already have too many dead bodies to count." The boy said it like it was nothing, but Donghyuck was terrified for his life. But for some weird reason, the stranger didn't seem dangerous at all. He seemed quite amicable.

  
  


"Come with me."

  
  


The stranger guided him through a metal door behind the bar and they found themselves behind the club. It was quite cold and humid, but the adrenaline of a near death experience cancelled the uncomfortable weather out. 

  
  


"You are different from what I thought you would be."

  
  


"You know what they say; don't judge a book by it's cover." A smile appeared on Hyuck's face as he thanked the stranger for helping him escape.

  
  


"Do you live far?"

  
  


"A half an hour bus ride from here to my dormitory."

  
  


"Do you want a ride?" 

  
  


The stranger pointed to the black motorcycle in all its glory, beside the asphalt. Donghyuck loved every kind of machine: cars, motorcycles, motorboats – you name it. But his baby Supra was waiting for him, although he was sad to let this opportunity to drive a Harley go.

  
  


"I am going to take my car, but thanks for offering."

  
  


"Maybe next time?"

  
  


"Is there going to be a next time?"

  
  


"You never know."

  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


"And this is my half-brother Chenle!" Renjun pulled an unknown boy into a side hug and stared at his gang members, expecting them to talk.

  
  


"Get off of me."

  
  


Everyone burst into laughter as Chenle pushed his brother away and the latter fell backwards.

  
  


"I like him a lot, welcome to the family." Jaehyun grinned and shook hands with the boy he had just met.

  
  


"Can you do that again? I'll pay you." Doyoung took out his wallet and made Chenle laugh. The screeches reminded everyone of a dolphin – a cute one. 

  
  


Everyone gathered around the boy to introduce themselves and Chenle's chest was full of this new feeling of acceptance. 

  
  


"Hey, I know that your bro is a big bad druglord, but what do you do?" Johnny asked later.

  
  


"I develop games and am going to study medicine at SNU."

  
  


"Oh! Mark here is trying out for the music program, aren't you? Maybe he can show you around sometimes."

  
  


"But he's on the other campus!" Mark whined and nudged Johnny, letting him know with a gesture that he didn't want to do it.

  
  


"Do as I say or I'll tell Taeyong that you snuck out the other day with Jisung and stole Jaehyun's Harley." 

  
  


"When are we going?"

  
  


"You don't have to help me, I can ask my new roommate." Chenle felt bad for making Mark uncomfortable, so he excused himself and sat next to the only boy there his age – Jisung.

  
  


"You're Jisung, right?"

  
  


"The one. And you are Chenle. So, what can I do for you?"

  
  


"Show me around this place? The adults are boring as heck."

  
  


Jisung giggled and nodded, standing up and showing him the way out of the lounge.

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  


The city lights were giving Hyuck a nostalgic feeling. He turned up the radio, a song he didn't know was on, but it fit the mood perfectly.

  
  


_소중했던 yesterday_

_내일이면 yesterday_

_Sorry that I walked away_

_내일이면 yesterday_

  
  


He noticed two figures by the sidewalk and pulled over, so he could see what was going on. One had a huge black eye and the other couldn't even stand up straight. The realization hit him too late and he ran out of the car.

  
  


_"Nana?!"_

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaemin is drunk, Jeno is a fool in love, Donghyuck is sad™, someone steals money, Jungwoo is no longer baby and wants power, Doyoung and Jaehyun make up for a couple of minutes and Yuta and Sicheng are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdya like this chap? i think it is one of my faves so far!
> 
> beta by OMGurmistake & bianca  
> enjoy!!

"Hyuckie! You are my best friend and together we're going to conquer the world!" Said Jaemin between hiccups and threw his hands around Donghyuck's neck, with the intention to hug him, but it looked more like choking.

  
  


"What happened to him? What happened to your eye? Did you become a member of the Fight Club when I was busy trying to not die?!"

  
  


"No, it's not what you think: some guys tried to fight Jaemin after we got out, so I had to do something!"

  
  


"My knight in shining armor – Lee Jeno."

  
  


Jaemin was very drunk and not thinking straight, so the two warriors left had to drag him into Hyuck's car backseat. Jeno sat shotgun, and after a few minutes of driving, he decided to ask Donghyuck something.

  
  


"Do you think he likes me?"

  
  


Donghyuck stopped breathing for a second, because he couldn't believe how oblivious these two could be.

  
  


"I can't believe you haven't taken the hint yet."

  
  


"Is that a yes?"

  
  


"He loves you, Jeno. He won't stop gushing about you whenever we're together and I am going to drive off this cliff if you don't man up and ask him to a date first thing in the morning." 

  
  


"I guess..." Jeno smiled on the sight of a sleepy Jaemin, mouth open and cute little snores breaking the silence once in a while.

  
  


"I guess I love him too."

  
  


Donghyuck was so happy for his best friend. Correction: he was euphoric. But love is the most egotistic and selfish feeling of them all, and even if he was the happiest he'd been in a while, he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy of having someone to love you back.

  
  


And then his thoughts drifted to the stranger from before, and he didn't feel so bad after all.

  
  


"We haven't been on the road in a while, haven't we?"

  
  


"You know what happened last time we raced against that Australian guy."

  
  


Donghyuck knew exactly what happened: he got a broken arm and Jeno had a huge concussion, resulting in them both being babied by Jaemin for at least two weeks.

  
  


"But I want to race, it's the only thing keeping me alive! Donghyuck is such a bummer and I want to be Haechan again..." 

  
  


Jeno smiled sadly, but didn't exactly say no. That gave Donghyuck hope, because he knew that even if his best friends were worried sick for him, they'd at least try to make him happy.

  
  


"I'll think about it. And you will always stay Haechan for me, okay?"

  
  


"It's just... I feel like I am losing myself. I have built so many barriers around me, I am not acting like myself anymore. I am bland and boring, even to myself. Freedom isn't supposed to feel like this, because I live in constant fear. So please, help me become myself again."

  
  


Donghyuck parked the car and when he was done, Jeno pulled the boy into a massive hug, leaving no room to breathe between the two.

  
  


"Tomorrow. We'll take my car."

  
  


"Oi loverboy, you have to confess to Jaemin first!"

  
  


"Sleep well, Haechannie." Jeno chuckled and ruffled Donghyuck's hair, before the boy would lunge towards him and scream for messing up his hair.

  
  


"Lee Jeno, I spent half an hour on this!"

  
  


"Doesn't look like it."

  
  


Let's just say, that Jeno might have gotten a second black eye of the night.

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


Sicheng ran his hands through the cabinets, before pulling them out with great force. Files and documents flew like snow. After the first panic set in, anger started boiling and he had forgot to turn off the stove.

  
  


"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

  
  


"I would, but I don't have a condom on me. What's up?"

  
  


Yuta sat on the table and chewed the inside of his cheek: he already knew what was up.

  
  


"Someone stole cash from the secret envelope Taeyong gave me. It wasn't a lot, but you know how he is with money."

  
  


Sicheng sat on the ground before once again digging into the files and envelopes scattered around the floor. Dust flew out of the carpet, making Yuta cough.

  
  


"Hey, you're one of the most responsible people I know. The cash will come out eventually, alright? Let's go now, Jaehyun got some new equipment." Sicheng sighed and leaned in for a kiss, before smiling like an idiot and running away. 

  
  


"Who gets there first is on top tonight!"

  
  


"Wait- WHAT?!"

  
  


Yuta ran after the boy to the second floor, almost fell down the stairs and eventually caught up to him. When they both concluded the race a tie and opened the door to Jaehyun's office, Johnny was cleaning his guns ("Gun hygiene is not a choice") and Lucas was helping Jungwoo to stop Doyoung from killing Jaehyun. 

  
  


"You should wear a condom on your head. If you’re going to be a dick, you might as well dress like one." 

  
  


Jaehyun rolled his eyes before flipping the other off. Doyoung laughed sarcastically before sitting down and pouting, because he saw Mark come in. Doyoung was like a mom to the youngest gang members, never swearing or doing anything questionable in front of them.

  
  


"Are you always such an idiot, or do you just show off when I’m around?"

  
  


"Where is your off button?!" Jungwoo yelled and everyone in the room shut up for a second, because they had never heard the young man shout before – he always talked in small font.

  
  


"Apologize, now." Lucas, who had always been very protective of Jungwoo, towered over both of the adults with an unexpected fury in his eyes.

  
  


"Woah, what just happened?" Asked Mark from Johnny in English, to which the older responded with a shrug.

  
  


Doyoung and Jaehyun were both waiting for the other to apologize, but in the end they did so at the same time, which almost caused a new fight.

  
  


"I'm sorry for shouting, you guys are just very annoying." Jungwoo expressed in a chirpy voice. Everyone laughed in agreement and even Doyoung, who had been very moody for a couple of days, cracked a smile. Jaehyun nudged him a bit, and sent a mischievous smirk towards the man. 

  
  


"Now, let's get to the good stuff."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think stole the money?  
> also, is dh having a character development right away or should i wait and slow burn all the donghyuck vs. haechan agenda?  
> also 2.0: should i talk about the gang more in the next chap, i was thinking a renjun-yuwin moment and yangyang-ten-hendery-johnny discussion + taeil-taeyong-kun moments?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucas and Jungwoo have a special mission to help Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin have a new classmate and Taeyong finds unexpected comfort.

"Renjun, we're here!"

  
  


Lucas and Jungwoo knocked on the door of an empty mall built in Seoul in the 90s. It was a very hot day for February, so both men wore only jackets. After the knocking, a board appeared out of nowhere, scaring Lucas.

  
  


"Password? I don't know, did Injunnie give you one?" Asked Jungwoo from Lucas, who searched his pockets for a couple of minutes and then found a piece of paper with some numbers on it. When Jungwoo entered the code, the door of the mall opened, revealing a long hallway. In the end was another door, which opened by itself. A wide and luminous lounge was revealed. Behind a large counter sat a pretty woman with her blonde hair in a bun and under the hospital gown there might've been a hint of rainbow colored clothing. She smiled sweetly to both boys and they stepped closer.

  
  


"We're here for Renjun."

  
  


The woman nodded and her smile was replaced with a stern and serious expression. She pressed a button on her desk, which made a loud noise.

  
  


"Oh, you're already here? I need to show you something."

  
  


"Boss, Felix is late." Whispered the woman whilst fixing her gown.

  
  


"I know, he's dead."

  
  


Jungwoo and Lucas looked at each other before looking at Renjun incredulously. The woman was in a shock, but she still stood up and left.

  
  


"Momo, you know what we do with spies." Renjun smiled so calmly, making it look like killing someone in broad daylight wasn't a big deal.

  
  


"Let's go now! Time is money."

  
  


"You killed your assistant?!" Lucas raised his voice slightly, making Renjun flinch.

  
  


"I would never do such thing! Anyways, I had an explosion in the west side of my lab yesterday, but that wing has been closed for a week now due to health reasons. I found a note left behind, it said that I have 7 days."

  
  


"Where are your security cameras?" 

  
  


"We checked them already, all footage is gone."

  
  


"But the motion sensors...?"

  
  


Renjun stopped before turning towards his friends. He looked at Jungwoo with expectant eyes.

  
  


"I could calculate the mass and foot size of the person who did this, that would determine his height and age so we have a smaller scale to search through."

  
  


"It was a good idea to get you guys to deal with this. I have one thing to ask you, though. Whatever you do, under any circumstance, do not tell Taeyong. Do we have a deal?"

  
  


"Deal."

  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  
  


It was Donghyuck's first day as triple major. Well, actually, two and a half major. Theatre and Music were co-ed for a semester in SNU, so he had to learn Music plus History plus Theatre. Fortunately, Hyuck was a very quick-learning kid, so he had no trouble. The real trouble was yet to come. 

  
  


"I feel like death." Jaemin groaned and let his head fall on the desk.

  
  


"It's only one semester, besides, hangovers don't last that long Nana."

  
  


"Just because you don't have 'em, doesn't mean I don't!"

  
  


"Alright, class!" 

  
  


Mister Park entered the glass, alongside with Mister Im, a theatre professor.

  
  


"As you know, theatre and music are co-ed for a semester. Treat your fellow students well and don't cause a ruckus. I'm looking at you, Lee Donghyuck."

  
  


"You know I wouldn't do anything to upset you, mister!" Donghyuck laughed with a big laugh, causing some other students to lighten up as well.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Im Jaebum, but you can call me Mister Im. These are my students," he pointed towards some bored and as hungover students as the Music ones. It had been a wild Sunday for all uni kids.

  
  


"Now for your assignment..."

  
  


"I'm sorry I'm late, Mister!" A nervous boy in a dark green hoodie and a cast over his hand bowed and looked over to the students. Even though, he was wearing glasses, Donghyuck could recognize those same doe eyes and messy hair from anywhere. 

  
  


Donghyuck stared at the boy, a glint of amusement and curiosity in his eyes. What was he doing at SNU? Why did he have a cast over his hand? Did he dye his hair? He almost fell out of his seat, trying to decipher the reasons, but Jaemin nudged him and warned that he'll make smoothie out of his hair if he makes another sound. 

  
  


"Oh, this is Mark Lee, he's trying out for the music program. Take a seat behind Lee Donghyuck. Don't look at me like that, young man, that's your price for running your mouth at the wrong times!"

  
  


Donghyuck sighed and waved to the boy, so he could see him. Mark didn't recognize him at first, but when he made it to his seat, realisation set in. 

  
  


"Didn't take you for a glasses guy, Mark Lee."

  
  


"I am basically blind without em, so don't be surprised if you're going to see more of them, stranger. Or was it Lee Donghyuck?" Mark smiled dorkily and chuckled, which surprised Donghyuck.

  
  


"Or you can call me Hyuck, it's easier."

  
  


"Sweet. Now, why are there so many people here?"

  
  


Jaemin groaned again and hit Hyuck with his notebook.

  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


Lee Taeyong, as you'd think, was quite a dangerous guy, who wasn't scared of anything But even satan has a flaw. Taeyong had 16 – his gang members, who he'd always have a soft spot for. But on top of all of that, Qian Kun was the one who made his knees weak and mind cloudy. So when he left for China for a year (or so he said), Taeyong was downcast. So Moon Taeil came to the rescue!

  
  


"Taeyong, try this cheesecake. I made it with a new recipe." 

  
  


Taeil pushed a plate towards the sulky boy and observed him, expecting some kind of reaction. Taeyong looked up from his table and a sad smile appeared on his face. A spoonful of Taeil's food could cure some of the worst illnesses, thought the mafia boss. And this time wasn't a exception.

  
  


"This is amazing," Taeyong's eyes lit up like a child who was unpacking his birthday present. 

  
  


"Thank you, I hoped it would make you feel better."

  
  


"It did. Now scarce, I have stuff to do."

  
  


Taeil stood up from his seat, but hesitated to move. He took a deep breath, before stepping forward and giving his boss a quick hug. 

  
  


Taeyong was surprised, indeed, but not disappointed. It felt good. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Zhong Chenle and Jeno makes Donghyuck an offer.

When the clock hit four, everyone in the big auditorium stood up and bowed the teacher goodbye. Jaemin left in a hurry, telling Hyuck that he had to meet up with GSA. He seemed a little out of it and when Donghyuck questioned him about Jeno, he stood quiet.

As Mark packed his stuff, he didn't notice that one of his notebooks fell on the ground. Donghyuck had picked it up and stood by his side with a puppy-like expression.

  
  


"I don't need your help just because I broke my arm."

  
  


"That is the gratitude I receive? Have a nice day Mark Lee!" Donghyuck giggled and took off with Mark's notebook in one hand and bag in the other.

  
  


"He is such a pain in the ass." Mark mumbled to himself and ran after the boy, who had already passed the cafeteria.

  
  


When he finally caught up to the devil spawn (that's how Mark decided to call him), Hyuck was in front of his dormitory. 

  
  


"Can I have it back?"

  
  


"Have what back?"

  
  


"My notebook." Mark was starting to lose his patience and temper. Donghyuck was just enjoying annoying him.

  
  


"Oh this thing?" The devil spawn tossed the book from one hand to another and then hid it behind his back.

  
  


"Hyuck-ah, please give it back." Mark said with a small smile and knew that the boy would give in any minute now. He was correct, because the way he said Donghyuck's name, made the thief surrender.

  
  


"You're lucky you're cute." Scoffed Donghyuck while clicking his tongue.

  
  


"You think I'm cute?" Mark looked at the boy with a smirk, because that was something he could tease him with.

  
  


"Well, um, no? I mean, yes, you're..." Hyuck was quite literally malfunctioning and to escape the uncomfortable situation, opened the door to his dorm and closed it in front of Mark's nose. 

  
  


Donghyuck breathed in and out to process the situation he just escaped like a coward. Great, Mark will think of him as some kind of weirdo. As he was contemplating his life choices, a cough woke him from his thoughts.

  
  


"Hi, Zhong Chenle – I'm your roommate!"

  
  


A grinning boy with bright green hair and Louis Vuitton suitcase stared at him with curious eyes. Donghyuck didn't know what to say.

  
  


"Lee Donghyuck, or Hyuck to save time. I am hiding from someone right now, so let's talk later."

  
  


Chenle walked, or more like jumped, to the door and opened it to see no one out there. He laughed very high and dolphin-like and gestured to Donghyuck that no one was, indeed there.

  
  


"I swear, he was just here... Your laugh is so loud, have you considered a police siren as your career option?"

  
  


Chenle laughed even louder and sat down in the kitchen. Even Hyuck chuckled a bit.

  
  


"Nope! I am studying Medicine. I actually came here im the first place to see my brother."

  
  


"Is he studying here too?"

  
  


"No, he owns a... medicine institution." Chenle smile seemed a little forced, although Donghyuck didn't notice that tiny detail.

  
  


"Let me show you your room so you can settle in." 

  
  


Chenle dragged his heavy suitcase with him and sighed. Although his new roommate seemed nice, he couldn't wait to see Jisung again.

  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


"Haechan, I'm here!" Jeno knocked on the door and was very surprised to see a face he'd never seen before open it.

  
  


"You are looking for who?"

  
  


"Donghyuck."

  
  


"Oh, you must be the boy who he was hiding from earlier!"

  
  


Donghyuck appeared next to the strange, but cute boy with an unreadable expression and Jeno was all ears to find out the story behind this.

  
  


"Chenle, this is Jeno, my bestfriend's boyfriend?"

  
  


"You don't sound so sure."

  
  


"I am not." Muttered Donghyuck and glared at Jeno.

  
  


"Alright, we have to go. Now." Jeno took Hyuck's hand and waved the other boy politely goodbye. 

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"That is Chenle, my new roommate! And I was hiding from..." Now Donghyuck realized that he hadn't told his friends anything about Mark Lee – the stranger he met at the club and who saved him from possible death. And who now is his classmate of some sort. He didn't know if he should tell Jeno or not.

  
  


"From who?"

  
  


"No one. Chenle was just joking around. I really really want to go for a ride now, you promised!"

  
  


Jeno hated and loved the aegyo Lee Haechan possessed. The hatred came from the cringe and the love came from the adorableness. Either way, Lee Jeno could never resist his charms.

  
  


"Yes, I know, I promised. But I actually came here to tell you about Nana."

  
  


"What's up with him? Did ya finally make your move?"

  
  


"Well, not really."

  
  


"What do you mean not really?"

  
  


"So I met this person yesterday when I was on my way to Nana's dormitory. I was, uhm, driving my newest one – WRX. And I might've started a race with a person who owns a lambo and is in every way better than me. Anyways, he lost and wants a rematch, but he wants to do it on the Mountain. He said his name was Yangyang?"

  
  


The Mountain – one of the most dangerous places to illegally race in Korea. It was a couple of miles out of Seoul, but the police patrolled it every day. The place was known for the car crashes occuring every month. That made Donghyuck just a little worried. He loved racing, but the dangers and accidents made it a little hard for him. He had buried his racer identity and birthname – Haechan into a deep grave of darkness. Even though, he still drove occasionally, he hadn't competed in years. 

  
  


"So you don't go. Over my dead body will you race on the Mountain." Donghyuck yelled from his Supra as Jeno sat in his WRX. 

  
  


"I will go and I want you to come with me."

  
  


The smell of gasoline and the sound of the motor woke some memories in Hyuck's head and he decided to give it one more chance. One more time he was going to enjoy the adrenaline of speed and curves. And he was going to enjoy _every_ last bit of it.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny wants to buy a business, annoys Ten and we meet Lee Haechan in his prime.

The moonlight hit Ten's face and illuminated every detail so precisely, Johnny thought he might be dreaming. 

  
  


"Babe, are you awake?" 

  
  


Ten sighed and opened his eyes. The smiling figure of Johnny made butterflies float in his stomach, it felt like as he'd seen the man for the first time again.

  
  


"Yeah, what is it?"

  
  


"Should we buy a business? Like a casino or a brothel." 

  
  


Ten's smile fell and he rolled his eyes in disbelief. Was he for real?

  
  


"I hate you. This is why you woke me up?"

  
  


"Yes babe, I want to discuss this."

  
  


"Alright, where did this idea come from?"

  
  


Johnny fell deep in thought and sent a mischievous look to his boyfriend. 

  
  


"I don't know, I want to be like a bad-ass movie character. Also it would teach me more about sense of duty."

  
  


Both laughed and Ten snuggled closer to Johnny. Both were all warm and cozy in their small apartment in Gangnam. Out of the gang members, these two were one of the most independent ones. Winwin and Yuta currently lived in the basement of the club and Lucas and Mark had a dorm room at SNU. Jungwoo lived with her aunt. But as it goes for the others, no one knew a lot about their normal life. 

  
  


"Okay, if you want to buy a business, do it. Did you have anything in mind or were you just fantasizing?"

  
  


"Oh I know exactly what I want. One more thing before we go to sleep."

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Stop hogging the blankets or I'll tell Jaehyun to shoot holes into your favourite hoodie."

  
  


________________________

  
  
  


The engine roared and the content expression on Hyuck's face confirmed that he had indeed missed this. He reminded himself to go easy on the throttle – as it was very sensitive and impeccably controllable. He pulled out of the parking lot and in the rearview mirror he saw a young person, who was doing what he loved with a burning passion. 

  
  


The familiar curves of the main street seemed so easy to pull out (it would usually cause him a bit of anxiety at 70 km/ph, but now he was taking 100 km/ph with a newfound confidence). 

  
  


He answered to the call on his touch-screen dashboard from Jeno, who had been driving behind him.

  
  


"Let's see who can make it first to the gas station on 56th!"

  
  


"Get ready to lose."

  
  


Haechan smirked and slowed down so Jeno could get next to him. On the count of three, both sped off to the beautiful city of Seoul.

  
  


Even the wind couldn't catch Haechan, the adrenaline was his gasoline to the fire. The speedometer flashed 140 km/ph. But he didn't even think of slowing down. 

  
  


The acceleration took over him when he noticed he was well ahead of Jeno and there was only a couple of hundred meters to finish. His foot crushed the gas pedal underneath and even higher numbers flashed on his speedometer. Last turn unleashed the screeching of tyres and the smell of burning, which were letting the youngster know, victory was his.

  
  


And then it all stopped. He had made it – first.

  
  


"Holy  _ fuck _ ."

  
  


Jeno emerged seconds later from his WRX, the metallic blue colour was as bright as day, but a few scratches decorated the frame like a crown of thorns. Both boys laughed in unison, the feeling of speed messing with their heads.

  
  


"That was so fucking awesome!" Haechan shouted, hands towards the sky and high fived Jeno.

  
  


"Good for a newbie. Your brakes need to be repaired and your straights are sloppy." A voice interrupted their ovations and a boy, the same age as them, gaped arrogantly at Haechan. His Lamborghini looked flawless in the sun, almost shining.

  
  


"Nice to know, but did I ask?"

  
  


"Just letting you know. You have some potential to survive on the Mountain, but your friend here is just..."

  
  


"Just what?"

  
  


"Just  _ horrible _ ." 

  
  


And the boy disappeared to his car, the hiss of the engine warning them for the danger awaiting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark is in trouble and finds someone to help him.

Donghyuck was so furious, he almost threw a rock inside the window of the gas station, but fortunately it hit the side of the building.

"I am going to take this brick and shove it up his..."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Yangyang can be a dick sometimes. But he is all bark, no bite."

Donghyuck looked at Jeno in disbelief and groaned as he sat down on the sidewalk.

"That's the guy you're going to race against?! I wasn't going to help you, but man, I got to redeem myself. I ain't letting that asshole get his way."

Jeno sat next to him and sighed, wondering how to get out of this awful situation. The half-abandoned gas station, what was once green, gave him chills. As if something very bad had happened there.

"Let's go, the gas station is giving me the creeps."

Hyuck nodded and sat back to his heated car, and called Jeno to ask about Jaemin. As he touched his dashboard, he got another message on his phone.

**+067 7777 6678: Hey, it's Mark. Your friend Jaemin gave me your number.** ( _ sent 18:09 _ )

The boy smiled a little and thought about the trouble Mark probably had undergone to get his number. He hid well the excitement one message from him brought him. Indeed, he thought Mark Lee was cute. And a little dorky, but genuine. But he hadn't forgot the night at the club, where he heard the conversation between him and his brother, maybe? 1st in Command is an odd title for such a young person, the whole situation was very strange.

**now i know who will not be on my will :)** ( _sent 18:09, read at 18:10_ )

**Hahaha I actually wanted to ask you to do something, but you can't ask any questions** ( _sent 18:10_ )

**yeah?** ( _sent 18:10, read at 18:10_ )

**Are you home?** ( _sent 18:11_ )

**i will be soon, what is it?** ( _sent 18:11, read at 18:11_ )

**Do you have a first-aid kit at your dormitory?** ( _sent 18:11_ )

  
  


________________________

  
  


Mark's shoulder was aching unbelievably bad. The blood hadn't dried yet and his white t-shirt was ruined. Here he was, stabbed in the shoulder and other hand in a cast. The situation got even worse, because he had to hide it from Taeyong or he'd never let him on missions again. 

"What happened to you? Why...?"

Donghyuck ran up the stairs and rushed (to his surprise) to Mark's side. The blood had come through the thin fabric of the shirt.

"Remember, no questions."

"Right, no questions." Hyuck opened the door with shaky fingers and to his fortune, Chenle wasn't home. He didn't know how to explain this to anyone, when he didn't know anything about the situation himself. 

"Go to the bathroom, my roommate is a Medicine major, he definitely has a first-aid somewhere." 

And Mark obeyed, with slow and uneven steps he made it to the bathroom, where he almost lost consciousness. The boy looked at himself in the mirror, his face was pale and beads of sweat ran on his forehead. 

"Aren't you pathetic?" Asked Mark from himself in a whisper and sat down on top of the washing machine. A couple of minutes passed and finally, Hyuck opened the door of the bathroom with great force. He gave him a long fixed look before shyly stepping forward to examine the damage done.

"You have to take off your shirt." 

"Right, um, sorry." Mark tried to, he really did, but his shoulder caused him great pain, so the other one had to do it for him. Donghyuck averted his eyes and when the shirt was off, his heart decided to speed up like a rabbit who was chased by a fox.

"May I know why did you come to me?"

"My roommate is out with his friends and my brother, who I believe you have met already," Donghyuck nod and took the antibacterial ointment out of the box with the red cross on it. 

"... He mustn't know. He'd lock me in a tower or something, Taeyong is very protective."

"So I was your last resort?" Said Hyuck with a chuckle and carefully cleaned the wound. Mark hissed as it stung like a bitch, but he didn't say anything. The heat of the blush on Donghyucks ears and cheeks was hidden by the dim lightning in the bathroom.

"You have a roommate?" 

"He's kind of sweet. Weird as fuck, but I want to protect him until I die, y'know?"

Mark laughed heartily and when Hyuck reached for the bandage, Mark's cold fingers stopped him. 

"I can do it myself, you've done enough."

"If you think so, do you want something to cover yourself up?"

Mark smiled with an irritating smugness on his face, Donghyuck thought of leaving the boy in the hands of god and never help him again.

"Or I could be like this?" 

Donghyuck's flustered demeanor gave it away – he was extremely stalled by Mark's confidence. But then again, he wouldn't mind having a shirtless Mark Lee in his home. The thought of that made his pulse rise once again.

"Or you could go to church?"

A snicker from the boy on the washing machine made Donghyuck roll his eyes and for a second, he disappeared into his bedroom to find Mark a sweatshirt. When he was all dressed, Mark made a proposal to take Donghyuck out to dinner, as a compensation for helping him out.

Donghyuck agreed to it and while he was searching for his jacket, a knock on the door made Donghyuck feel like he had done something forbidden. The door opened and Chenle with a lollipop in his mouth and another boy by his side appeared. Mark looked like as if he'd seen a ghost, Chenle's eyes widened and the third boy dropped the bag he was holding.

"Um, do you know them?" 

"No!" Said the three in unison and Chenle grinned as if nothing had happened.

"This is Park Jisung, meet my roommate."

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author finds it necessary to write a filler chapter with a little Markhyuck date kind of thing and a Johnten moment. 
> 
> beta read by the best, most supportive, amazing person ever! OMGurmistake, luvya x
> 
> follow my twitter @coletteuwu n instagram @spreadtheuwus (dont stalk me weirdos)

"Hey, I'm Mark Lee, what's up?"

Both boys in the doorway gaped with their mouth open, as Mark introduced himself to them like he was a stranger. Jisung nudged Chenle to play along and threw a peace sign.

  
  


"Are you guys going out?" 

  
  


"Yeah, we're going to get ice-cream, right?"

  
  


Mark looked at his watch and the little wince reminded Donghyuck that he was still hurt and decided it was better for everyone to go to their own home.

  
  


"Or you should just go home, your shoulder..."

  
  


"So we're going to get ice-cream and we should go about... Now!" Mark spoke a little too loud for it to be natural and dragged Donghyuck out of the door. Chenle waved with a confused expression on his face and the other boy was so lost, he didn't say a word.

  
  


"Where are we going?" Donghyuck stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pouting and Mark thought the puppy act was getting to him. He looked so adorable, Mark had to look away.

  
  


"Ice-cream?" 

  
  


"Ice-cream?! What the hell was that?"

  
  


"Okay, let's sit down and I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Chenle. See, he knows about the stuff I'm going to tell you, but he can't know you know. I don't want you to get involved, you just observe and keep your mouth shut."

  
  


Donghyuck nodded and let himself be dragged to an ice-cream shop nearby. When they sat down, Hyuck glared at him with a certain expectance.

  
  


"Remember that night you heard me fight with my brother?"

  
  


"I do, what about it?"

  
  


Mark sighed before diving into what seemed to be a long story.

  
  


"I am part of a... gang. We own the Neo City club. My brother, Taeyong, is the boss, or whatever you want to call it. That boy you saw with Chenle, is my little dongsaeng. Our youngest."

  
  


Donghyuck stood quiet for a while. A silence fell on them, as both silently ate the sweet treat.

  
  


"What does Chenle have to do with this?"

  
  


"He is one of our member's brother. Well, like... half brother, or something."

  
  


"The one who owns a medicine institution?"

  
  


Mark laughed and the mood seemed to lighten a bit. Donghyuck didn't know what to do with this new information, but he guessed, that the only thing he could do, is accept it as it is. There were a lot of things Mark didn't know about Donghyuck, about Haechan, as well. He would like for him to react the same way.

  
  


"Is that what he told you?"

  
  


"I mean, yeah?"

  
  


"No, Renjun has a drug empire."

  
  


"So you basically live in a movie." Donghyuck giggled and rested his elbows on the table.

  
  


"Basically."

  
  


"What's it like to live like that? Do you have a lot of members?"

  
  


"No, well, it depends. Is 16 a lot?"

  
  


Hyuck shook his head and the corners of Mark's mouth turned upwards as he felt like ten pounds lighter. Sometimes telling the truth was better for everyone.

  
  


"Do you want to play the 21 questions game?" 

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"I ask a question, you answer and then you ask a question and I have to answer. Logic, dear Watson." And Mark decided to give it a go, as it seemed like he wasn't going to get rid of the devil spawn anytime soon. Besides, he wasn't complaining.

  
  


__________________

  
  


"Look at this beauty!" Johnny exclaimed and opened the door with his keys. Right away, Ten felt cold. But when the pair stepped in the building, it felt right. Homey. Although very cold, because there was no heating system.

  
  


"So you want to build a café on the main floor and on the ground floor you want a... casino?"

  
  


"That's correct."

  
  


Ten pulled the dusty duvet off the sofa located in the middle of the main room. There were huge windows, which made the place look wider than it was, but one of them was cracked. 

  
  


"It's going to take a ton of paperwork and determination to get this place as you want it, but I'm sure we can get Doyoung to help us."

  
  


It used to be a restaurant back in it's prime, Johnny dreamed of the place being like a lounge in New York, with jazz musicians of course. 

  
  


"I hope we're making a smart decision." 

  
  


"Baby, we are. Text Mark that we need some help with something secret. And ask if he doesn't have any friends in that school of his, who are looking for a part-time job."

  
  


"It's done. Now let's go, i'm freezing my pants off." 

  
  


"Can't you at least wait until we're in the car?"

  
  


Ten smiled and kissed his boyfriend, while pulling him towards the door. Johnny followed, with that same stupid grin on his face. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Renjun is tired™ and Taeyong has a plan.
> 
> (this chap is loco)

After a lot of sleepless nights on working on the café, a lot of paperwork and convincing Taeil to be the head chef, the place was starting to look like Johnny had dreamed. The ground floor, which used to be a wine cellar, had become a classy hall with pool tables and a bar. But he didn't have any workers beside Taeil or Renjun, and that slowly became a problem. The street of 127 was quite empty, as it was located in a more secluded area, although not far from the Seoul National University.

"Renjun! Did you blow up the sample coffee again?"

Taeil marched out of the back room into the lounge, with an empty cup in one hand and a rag in the other. He was looking rather furious and Renjun stood up before he could be hit with the cleaning rag.

"I just wanted to see if the liquid nitrogen would explode!"

"I'm going to call Johnny." Taeil sent the boy a threatening glare to which Renjun answered with a pleading yell.

"I beg you, please, don't. I need this job, okay? Things haven't been good at the lab lately." 

Taeil sat down and asked Renjun to tell him more about it, maybe he could help.

"Someone sent me a... letter. It's more of a death threat, saying that I have a week before I die. It's been 2 weeks since and no one ever did anything. I am still here. But the sales have been going down a lot, I can't even get 100 grams out per week like I used to when I first started."

Renjun looked tired. He was a young man, barely 20, and the look on his face made Taeils blood boil. Renjun was basically his family, and he wanted to help him.

"And Jungwoo didn't find out anything?"

"How do you know about that?!" 

"He and Lucas aren't very subtle... Oh, there they are!"

Renjun looked out of the window to see two boys with sunglasses talk and laugh. It made him more grumpy than he was already. Everyone had someone in the gang: Yuta had Winwin, Johnny had Ten, Lucas had Jungwoo and sometimes it felt like Hendery and Yangyang had something going on. Jaehyun and Doyoung were probably friends with benefits, they even didn't try to hide it. Mark told him once, that Taeyong liked Kun, but when he left for China, Taeyong wasn't like himself anymore. And then there was him and Taeil, who didn't have anything going on. They were too incompatible for each other, but it seemed like no one else didn't want them as well. And of course Jisung would always be a 15 year old runaway boy for Renjun, so the idea of him having a girlfriend or even a boyfriend was weird. As it went for Mark though, Renjun remembered that he once dated a girl named Koeun, but they broke up due to unnamed reasons. But Renjun didn't have no one. No one! 

"Hey, wake up buttercup, Taeyong wants us in the club." Lucas waved his hands before Renjun's eyes and he nodded, although his mind was elsewhere. 

"Why?"

"Something about money and how we don't have any and we might have to sell the club." Taeil sighed and packed up his things. Renjun came back to earth and begged Taeil to tell him the details, but Taeil just smiled sadly and told him to lock the café after him. The other three walked out, talking something about the new gun drop, but Renjun didn't listen. It felt like he was underwater. 

"Sell the club...?"

He took his phone, closed the blinds and opened the door to take a whiff of the spring air. Although Renjun was feeling melancholy, the bright blue sky and warm sun compensated for his foul mood. It was going to be alright, he was sure of it. And if it wasn't, he'd rather die or die helping Taeyong in every way possible.

  
  


________________________

  
  


Everyone seemed to know the news Taeyong had to tell them before he could even begin. 

"No way we are selling the club!" Shouted Yuta as soon as he walked in Taeyong's office.

"Calm down, would you?" Scoffed Doyoung with an uninterested look in his eyes. Doyoung was the type of guy to hide his emotions, because he thought that if he'd bury them deep within, they would stop from existing. Gladly, there was someone who knew him better than he did, making it sure he wouldn't hurt others or most importantly, himself in the process of being an asshole. 

"We're all having a hard time Doyoung, stop pretending like you aren't." Jaehyun whispered to him and before Doyoung could claim otherwise, he was stopped by the firm but warm voice of the leader.

"As you've heard, Renjuns lab and our club are going through a tough time right now. I believe it could be some of our enemies, who have found the right time to bring us down once and for all. But maybe I'm wrong and it is someone of us."

The silence that followed, worried Taeyong, the most cold-blooded man there ever was. 

"We aren't going to sell the club, are we?" Asked Jungwoo quietly and all 16 faces turned towards their leader.

"No, if we find a way to make a lot of money very fast. Yangyang?"

"Yes?" The young man who never seemed to take of his race suit stepped up.

"Put out an announcement that Neo City is hosting a racing tournament."

Yangyang nodded and was gone like the wind, leaving the door a little open while doing so.

"Jisung, Mark and Lucas, you're going to have to visit EXO again. I believe Renjun has a lot of product left over. They are expecting a big delivery this time, I was promised half a million if it succeeds."

Jisung and Lucas slowly dragged their long figures out of the door, leaving Mark, who was pretty pissed. 

"I want to do something serious, not be your delivery boy."

"I don't have time for your teenage angst, Mark. Do what you're told." Taeyong spoke coldly and waved the boy off. Everyone was a bit surprised of the tone he was talking to his little brother with, because usually Taeyong would show the most sympathy for Mark only. Mark stormed out, pushing Jaehyun as forcefully as he could out of his way. 

"Jaehyun, Yuta and Jungwoo, a special mission for you. I want the new special force weaponry delivery done by 7:30 tomorrow, is it clear? Jungwoo will be monitoring you from the cameras."

The trio nodded and went, leaving behind Johnny, Hendery, Ten and Doyoung. 

"Hendery and Ten, you're going to have to take over Lucas and Jungwoo's attempt at a mission to find out who left the death threat to Renjun. They kept it a secret from me, but I want you two to report 24/7 where you are and what you are doing."

"And finally Johnny and Doyoung, now, I believe you have something to tell me, John."

Johnny looked at Doyoung and then at Taeyong with a mixture of confusion and a little fear. What was he talking about? Was it about the café on the 127th?

"What, exactly?"

"You bought a business, a café or a lounge, with a casino on the basement. That's a big investment, you didn't think for one second that you're going to have to mention it, to me?"

"I tried to, but... This is something I want to do on my own."

Doyoung cracked a small smile, letting Johnny know that he was there for him. Taeyong of course understood the reasoning, but given the times they were at, it was a little risky to do something like this.

"Alright, I understand. Doyoung, I know you've been helping him with the paperwork, given your position in the government."

"I'm still just a coroner, Taeyong." 

Taeyong smiled and kneeled closer to tell them something. 

"I have a plan. How about an event at your... what do you call it?"

"I don't know yet." 

"Your place. And I don't mean a get-together or something like that, I want that casino of yours filled with our allies and enemies from all around the globe. If my plan succeeds, we will find out who is the one making us suffer and we can eliminate them and earn a shit ton of money in the process, understand?"

"Sorry, I'm late!" 

Winwin hurried to open the door and when he arrived inside, he might've just written down on his death penalty, because the emotion in Taeyong's eyes made him want to crawl inside a hole and hide.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taeyong is in a bad mood and can't let go, Doyoung and Jaehyun turn out to be more than just friends and Doyoung almost shoots Mark.

"Winwin, knock before entering. Did you find who stole my money?"

  
  


"Uhm..." Winwin's face mirrored an expression mixed of worry and guilt. Taeyong then knew, Winwin hadn't found the thief.

  
  


"It's alright, you've worked hard. Take a day off."

  
  


"Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Winwin chirped like a bird on spring, it made Taeyong smile, but just a little. He sent Johnny and Doyoung away to deal with the invites and stuff like that. 

  
  


Taeyong sighed as he leaned back on his leather armchair. It felt so lonely without Kun, although he didn't dare to admit it. 

  
  


"Taeyong-ah, are you sulking in there again?"

  
  


Taeil, who was two years older than Taeyong, was the only one who could address him like that. Taeyong's eyes perked up, when he noticed Taeil entering the office and sitting down on the other side of the table.

  
  


"I'm not sulking."

  
  


"Yes, you are. You should take a walk or something, to clear your mind. You haven't gone out of your office in three days."

  
  


"It hasn't been three days!" Taeyong didn't like to raise his voice, but given the stress he got from everything going on, he did it naturally. Taeil flinched at the volume and made Taeyong feel bad for him.

  
  


"How many has it been then?"

  
  


"Go. I don't want you here." 

  
  


Taeil stood quiet and in place. He never liked following orders. Something in his eyes told, that this hurt him more than it should have.

  
  


"You're a dick. Everyone is trying to help you and you keep pushing us away. I hope that one day, when you're actually in trouble, no one comes to save you. Because you don't deserve it."

  
  


Taeyong's mouth fell open at Taeil's cold tone of speaking. He was telling the truth, and he had never liked hearing it. Suddenly, Taeyong felt small. So small, that everyone could step on him if they wanted to. But wasn't that the truth as well?

  
  


"Taeil..."

  
  


"I get it, Kun is gone, but he isn't gone forever. I know you loved him, I know you still do. Life is unfair, Taeyong. You have to be grateful that you're still alive."

  
  


And with those final words, Taeil stood up and left. Taeyong felt like he should chase him, but he deemed it pointless. Taeyong felt like he should move on, but something was holding him back. It was the memory of Kun, but not the actual actions and words. He remembered him being so perfect, maybe it wasn't real. Maybe it never was.

  
  
  


" _What are you doing here?"_

  
  


_Kun smiled smugly and the flowers he was holding behind his back, made their way under Taeyong's nose._

  
  


_"Flowers! For my hard-working Taeyongie."_

  
  


_"What? You didn't have to!"_

  
  


_Taeyong examined the colorful works of art in front of him and grinned like a cheshire cat._

  
  


_"The Amaryllis symbolises beauty beyond worth, Gardenia symbolizes secret love and Statice symbolises remembrance." Kun bit his lip, as he knew that the last flower meant to him the most. And it had a reason._

  
  


_"Why remembrance?"_

  
  


_"I have to... I am going to China. You have to promise not to forget while I'm gone."_

  
  


_"For how long?" Taeyong took the flowers and placed them in a long vase, admiring the violet and white tones._

  
  


_"A year. Maybe longer."_

  
  


_To that, Taeyong stood up. He didn't look at Kun, he just looked at the ground. His heart was heavy and full of disappointment._

  
  


_"Why?"_

  
  
  


Taeyong walked around the room, biting his fingernails. His office had red satin curtains, but tall windows. The carpet had a Japanese pattern that Yuta gifted him. On his mahogany table, he had one framed picture of him and Mark. The vases were full of violet flowers, as it was Taeyong's favourite colour. He stepped near to that one vase he so clearly remembered from his memories, the white and violet tones were already fading and the petals were drying, but Taeyong didn't forget. He promised not to. 

  
  


______________________

  
  


"Fuck, you're getting better." 

  
  


Jaehyun's hot breath against Doyoung's neck made the latter's knees weak. The sofa located in the back room of Doyoung's office was currently occupied by two men, who swore to god that they hated each other. 

  
  


"Shut up, I was always good." 

  
  


Jaehyun smirked and grabbed his thigh, hoping to get a reaction out of the brat. Doyoung sighed into the deep kiss the both were sharing and failed to convince Jaehyun, that he wasn't needy as hell. God, the sinful thoughts playing in his mind and the many ways he would like to be shoved up a wall, made it almost impossible to think straight.

  
  


"I agree on that." 

  
  


Doyoung pulled the man towering on him closer and Jaehyun traced the trail of markings on his neck with his cold hands, making Doyoung yelp. 

  
  


"Doyoung-hyung!"

  
  


Mark knocked on the door to Doyoung's back room, as he didn't find him in his office. Jaehyun groaned, because it meant they had to pause the things he was doing with Doyoung and hide. Panicked Doyoung pushed the man under the sofa and told him to be quiet. 

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"I need to get this form signed for school. Can I come in?"

  
  


Doyoung opened the door and tried to fix his appearance as quickly as he could. When Mark saw him, the messy hair and dark purple marks on his hyung's collarbone gave it away quickly.

  
  


"Woah, seems like you were getting busy." Mark exclaimed and a few seconds later got hit in the head with an accounting book Doyoung had found. 

  
  


"Which form is it?"

  
  


"I don't know, it says I need a parent or a guardian's signature."

  
  


Doyoung of course, wasn't Mark's parent, nor a guardian, but given the position he had as a coroner and the masters degree in law from Harvard, it made finding loopholes in the school system a piece of cake. So, in some way, Doyoung was Mark's parent. 

  
  


"By the way, how's Jaehyun doing?" Mark asked and after Doyoung realized, what he had said, he ripped the form in pieces and threw it away.

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


"Jaehyun's doing fine. You have five seconds until I get my gun."

  
  


And Mark ran like wind to the ground floor, where he collided with Johnny Seo. 

  
  
  



	13. a thank you

i really don't know how to start this...

i'm so so so grateful that so many of you actually take time out of their day to read something i have written. it's just the best feeling there ever was <3 

here's to 1.3k ! ! ! 

expect some bomb chapters lol

actually nah don't get your expectations too high

i would be glad to communicate with some of yall through twitter (@coletteuwu)

big big thank you to winnie/OMGurmistake for giving me advice and motivating me through this process, you are one great beta reader !

if there is someone who would like to check my spelling errors and stuff like that, hmu (the @ is still coletteuwu)

have a great day ! 

\- colette (thats my writer's name btw)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark has a battle with himself, Hendery scares the shit out of Ten and Johnny is dad™

"Mark, I was just looking for you!"

  
  


Johnny stood in the way of Mark's escape, driving the younger boy into panic.

  
  


"Uh, great, let's talk later? Doyoung has a gun and like, I have to run."

  
  


"What did you do?" Johnny questioned with raised eyebrows. He didn't seem angry or anything, more like amused by the situation.

  
  


"Jaehyun."

  
  


"Yeah, don't comment on that. I caught Jaehyun in Doyoung's office with a tux and a rose bouquet the other night. They're adorable though." 

  
  


"Adorable?! You and Ten are adorable, those two... I don't even know." Mark sighed and when he heard Doyoung's footsteps, tried to escape once again, but no luck.

  
  


"I have a favour to ask you, let's go to the bar. Doyoung has to deal with me before he can shoot holes into you."

  
  


And Johnny pushed the boy through the heavy door and to the club. It was afternoon and everyone in their right mind didn't club right now, so the place was empty.

  
  


"I bought a lounge on the 127th, two floors: first floor there's a café, I somehow got Taeil to work there as the head chef. And Renjun works there as well, the poor kid looked like he really needed a past-time. And the basement has a bar and a casino. Now, Taeyong wants to host an event there, but with two workers, it's very hard. I know you have some friends in your college, wouldn't they like a part-time job?" 

  
  


Mark thought about it at first. Lucas did talk about wanting to earn money, because Jungwoo kept paying for every date they had and he was embarrassed. Donghyuck didn't seem like a person who worried about money that much, but the aspect of danger for working Johnny (read: Taeyong), made Mark unsure.

  
  


"Lucas wanted a job, definitely talk to him. But from my school friends... I don't know, would they work at the basement or the café?"

  
  


"It depends."

  
  


"On what?"

  
  


Johnny smiled lightly and nudged Mark. He would've wanted for Donghyuck to work at the café, but even then, he didn't know if Hyuck would agree.

  
  


"Café, yeah. No one has to like, get hurt, right?"

  
  


"Is that a special friend we're talking about?"

  
  


Mark's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Johnny like he had just said the most impossible thing there ever was.

  
  


"I'm not… answering that."

  
  


Johnny had a knowing look on his face. That meant in Mark's world, that there possibly was someone on his horizon. Johnny had been there before, that place. Mark was usually the type to send even his friends to the greatest danger, not caring for them for even one second. That kind of behaviour came from living amongst people who weren't the most careful or  _ normal _ . This time it was different.

  
  


"Just ask your friends, Mark. And tell them to ask theirs. Not a big task, isn't it?"

  
  


Mark chewed the inside of his cheek and rested his arms on the bar stool. Johnny patted his shoulder, to let him know he would always be there for him. Then he left and let Mark be alone with his thoughts. 

  
  


"Should I call him?" Asked the boy from himself in a whisper, hoping that the ghosts tormenting his thoughts would be useful for once in his lifetime and answer.

  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  


Hendery snuck up behind Ten, who was holding his desert eagle up and loaded. The hallway was very dark and some of the lights were flickering, giving the place a spooky vibe. Ten screeched higher than Taeil would, who sang one of his opera songs while cleaning the dishes. 

  
  


"It was a dick move from Taeyong to give a toddler the same rights as me while I'm on a hard mission." Ten mumbled with his voice hoarse from screaming.

  
  


"Stop complaining and open that door." Stated Hendery in Chinese and Ten obeyed, he really didn't have a choice. 

  
  


Behind the door was a white laboratory, but everything was eerily still. Like no living soul had ever been there. 

  
  


"So this is where Renjun found the note?"

  
  


"Yup, you see this petri dish? It has fingerprints on it. Put it in the bag." 

  
  


Hendery took the small glass with his clothed hands and dropped it in a see-through bag. Ten examined the room as a whole, nothing seemed to be out of place. He tapped the small earphone in his left ear, at first he heard only static, but a familiar voice calmed him down, even if it was only a little.

  
  


"Jungwoo, I found some fingerprints. Should we let Renjun run them through?" 

  
  


"Definitely. Leave through the same door you came from and this time turn left."

  
  


"Thanks, you guys. Really." Said another voice beside Jungwoo. Renjun was worrying his ass off, it was his life that was in danger. 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author posts a chapter as an excuse to write fluff. You're welcome. 
> 
> (You might get some next chap too)

Donghyuck had his eyes locked on his playwriting task, but he just couldn't come up with an answer for question 7. So he decided to ask Jaemin. 

"Question 7?"

"B, it's an easy question." Mumbled Jaemin under his breath, but the nagging tone was clearly evident. 

"How are things with you and Jeno?"

"Bad, but could be worse. He ditched me for a race, I'm suddenly thinking he might be turning into you."

Donghyuck snickered and looked around the classroom. A lot of people didn't show up for the first lecture, but Hyuck hadn't slept that well and woke up at 6. And because he didn't want to attend alone, he woke up Jaemin by calling him 9 times. 

"Boys will be boys, Nana. You know he still likes you a lot, and wants to make it work."

"Oh shut up." Said Jaemin, trying to hide a small smile. 

"I'm your best friend, have I ever lied?"

"Oh really? There was that time, that you didn't tell me I was watering a fake plant for 3 months!"

Donghyuck burst into a giggling fit, because that sure as hell was funny at the time. Jaemin pouted and nudged him with his pencil.

"You have to admit, that was funny. But even then, I've never lied about serious things."

Jaemin nodded, because Donghyuck was telling the truth. Hyuck's eyes wandered behind him, where the seat he had hoped to be filled, was empty.

"Haechan, who was that guy last lecture? Mark Lee, was it? You seemed to know him. He asked me for your phone number."

"Oh, him? He is a friend."

Jaemin turned to his side to judge the expression on his best friend's face. He always knew when the other was lying.

"A friend who I've never seen or heard about before? Where's he from, he has a foreign accent." 

Donghyuck remembered, that during the 21 questions game he had with Mark, he had mentioned that he lived in Canada when he was younger.

"Canada, Vancouver."

Jaemin looked at him for a second before turning away. Donghyuck sighed and looked back at the taunting task he had to complete. But in the back of his mind, he knew Jaemin wasn't going to leave it like that. He always had to figure out the unknown.

The bell rang and both boys, along with a couple of other students, headed for a break. Usually Jaemin would drag Donghyuck to watch Jeno's dance classes and it was the case for this time as well. When they entered the wide classroom, the air was humid like always and a hip-hop song with a lot of bass was playing. Donghyuck and Jaemin sat down on the side, so they could see the whole troupe. 

_Bring a girl, she my world_

_Got a dancer, come on make her twirl_

_I been, doin' things all y'all couldn't dream of_

Mark almost messed up the routine for staring at him for too long. What the fuck was Hyuck doing here? 

" _Come on Mark, get your head in the game_."

The dancer next to him was fantastic, so he put in double the effort. His moves got sharper, but they were unsure. His confidence faltered, but he was going to go on, even if it meant making a complete fool out of himself.

_Confidence is peaking I'm a really nice guy_

_As I find litty, yo girl you wanna try_

_Can't you feel these vibes tonight_

The song ended and the teacher dismissed the class for a small break. Mark caught his breath and took a big gulp of water, his eyes never leaving Donghyuck and his friend, who ran to the guy who had danced beside him and told him that his "rhythm and groove was admirable" and how he is "one of the best dancers he knows". Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed. _I can do better than him._

"I didn't know you were a man of many talents." Donghyuck approached Mark with a huge grin on his face. 

"I... Thanks. I just like dancing, that's all."

"You could've told me! Mark, this is Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, my best friends. I believe Jeno you already know, right?" 

The amazing dancer and Donghyuck's friend turned to Mark with the most judgemental faces. Mark swallowed his pride and spoke.

"I don't think I've had the chance to introduce myself, Mark Lee. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Jeno and this is Jaemin. Call him Nana though, long name problems. How do you know our Haechannie?" The guy, who was named Jeno, broke his intimidating exterior and smiled the brightest eye smile Mark had ever seen. Even the other one smiled a little.

"We, uhm..."

"We met, uh, at the club."

The awkward silence that followed was suffocating. Donghyuck hoped that the two would buy it, although his hopes weren't very high.

"Oh, okay. I think your class is about to start, isn't it?"

"I have something to ask you." Whispered Mark, hoping that only Donghyuck would hear.

Jaemin nodded and tried to pull Donghyuck with him, but he stopped Jaemin. 

"I'll come soon, alright?"

"Alright, don't be late. Come, Jeno." And Jaemin took Jeno's hand and dragged him away to the hallway.

"What is it?"

"My, uh, friend. Well, he's a gang member. He just opened a café, and is looking for part-timers. I was wondering, if you'd be interested in a job offering? You'd meet new people and stuff." Mark laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sounds interesting. You told me at the best time, I was just looking for a job. Can I ask my friends, if they'd be interested too?"

Mark nodded happily and told the boy the details. Then they parted ways, Mark stood alone in the classroom and Donghyuck ran to his friends to tell the news. 

**thank you <3 ** ( _sent 10:20, read 10:21_ )

And Mark's heart might've skipped a beat.

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find the owner of the fingerprints, Donghyuck meets his cousin from Chicago and gets a job.

"So I ran the fingerprints through, it matched with someone called Xiao Dejun. Do any of you know someone with that name?" Renjun asked his friends, trying to stay calm.

  
  


"No idea."

  
  


"Same."

  
  


"He could be from the Xiaos? You know, the gang where Kun has a lot of allies." Said Hendery with a thoughtful look on his face.

  
  


"Well we have a link between them and us: Kun. We could ask him?" Ten pulled out his phone and started typing.

  
  


"Didn't he tell us to not contact him, unless for drastic measures?" 

  
  


"This is quite drastic, isn't it?" Remarked Hendery with an empty laugh. 

  
  


"Done. Now we just wait." Ten pulled Renjun into a side hug, comforting the young man. Renjun managed a smile, although worry was eating him up inside. 

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


Taeil ran around with a hundred things on his tray. The café had earned a bit of customers in the last week. Taeil believed it was Taeyong's job, but didn't comment anything. When he arrived to the backroom, Johnny greeted him with a big smile. 

  
  


"Oh no, don't tell me you have more work for me. Renjun is late and I have to be the head chef and a waiter at the same time." Taeil grunted and sat down on one of the boxes.

  
  


"And you're doing a great job! We actually have three part-timers coming in 5 minutes to try the job out. God bless Korea for Mark Lee." Exclaimed Johnny jokingly and left Taeil to his own mercy. 

  
  


"God bless Korea for Moon Taeil, he meant." Said Renjun while quickly putting on his apron and rushing out with an empty tray. Taeil shook his head and couldn't help but smile at Renjun's antics. He headed out to the front and poured himself a latte.

  
  


"Hi! You must be Moon Taeil, right? We're here for the part-time job!" The three boys standing before Taeil bowed politely.

  
  


"Yes, and you are?"

  
  


"I'm Lee Donghyuck, this is Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin." 

  
  


"Nice to meet you boys, that one there is Renjun, don't let him near explosives. He is like Seamus Finnigan, chaos follows wherever he goes."

  
  


"Do you like Harry Potter too?" One of the boys with pink hair squealed and nudged his friends. The two others groaned and held him back from chattering away.

  
  


"Boys, I believe you met Taeil and..."

  
  


A long figure approached the three boys and Donghyuck's sunny smile fell. That was the same man who seemed so familiar at the club!

  
  


"Johnny?!"

  
  


"Haechan?!"

  
  


Donghyuck ran to the man's embrace, with his eyes threatening to water. Johnny was his cousin from Chicago, who he used to play with when they were younger. Donghyuck's parents had always disliked him, saying that Johnny was a bad influence, but to tell the truth, playing hide and seek and climbing on trees were the best memories Donghyuck had from his childhood. 

  
  


"What are you doing in Korea? Why didn't you tell me?"

  
  


"I never knew you were in Seoul, Haechan-ah! Weren't you living in Jeju?"

  
  


"I go to university here. SNU – Music, Theatre and History major."

  
  


Johnny ruffled Donghyuck's hair and just couldn't believe his little cousin was here in front of him. But the others needed an explanation. Both men turned around to face the confusing faces staring at them.

  
  


"We're cousins, we used to play together when we were younger. Johnny lived in Chicago, so I was there a lot when I was little." Explained Donghyuck to Nana and Jeno. They obviously had heard about the cousin in Chicago before, so they took the information very well. But Taeil was in a little shock. 

  
  


"Taeil, make sure they work well, alright? Haechan here might be a little too energetic, but you'll get used to it."

  
  


"You told me your name was Lee Donghyuck." Said Taeil handing the boys aprons and showing their the positions. Jaemin helped out Renjun waitering, who he clicked automatically very well with. Jeno was on cashier duty and Donghyuck helped Taeil, as he was the best cook amongst the three.

  
  


"I changed my name, it's not a big deal. You can call me just Donghyuck."

  
  


"Why did you change it?" Questioned Johnny who had always known his cousin to be Haechan – meaning full sun.

  
  


"No reason." Donghyuck gulped and started washing the strawberries. He didn't like to lie. But sometimes truth hurts more than it should. 

  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


Let's just say, Johnny and Taeil both were very content with everyone's work. Johnny hugged his cousin and told him the news.

  
  


"You're all hired!"

  
  


"Really? Thanks, hyung, means a lot. Now, you didn't tell me why you left Chicago?"

  
  


"That's a story for another time, kiddo. There is actually someone I want you to meet." Johnny was smiling so hard, he shined brighter than the sun. A short man, in his twenties, entered the café. He had jet black hair and he was dressed quite stylishly. 

  
  


"Hey, you wanted to...?"

  
  


"This is Ten, my boyfriend. Ten, meet Haechan, my cousin."

  
  


Donghyuck's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth rose and soon enough he was grinning widely. 

  
  


"Hello, I'm Lee Donghyuck, but Johnny calls me by my old name..."

  
  


"You will always be Haechan for me, I don't care if you change your name 1 or 10 times." Johnny laughed and Ten bit his lip and smiled as widely back. 

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Donghyuck. I am Ten."

  
  


"Like the number?"

  
  


"Exactly." 

  
  


Donghyuck got back to helping Taeil, but was stopped by a voice calling his name. It was Mark Lee, who was wearing a jean jacket and ripped jeans, making Hyuck swoon. Jeno peeked behind the cash register at their interaction and Donghyuck almost knocked over a tower of empty cups.

  
  


"How are you liking it so far?"

  
  


"It's great. Everyone is very friendly to me, it's a little hard to get used to. Also, that friend of yours, turns out to be my cousin?" Donghyuck giggled and played with his apron. He looked so dumb right now, he wanted to slap himself.

  
  


"Woah, Johnny? That's, like... odd." Mark looked at the older who was conversing with his boyfriend and back to Hyuck. The resemblance wasn't huge, but Mark could see it. But Donghyuck looked far more adorable than Johnny in an apron.

  
  


"I know right. You want anything?"

  
  


"Can you make me a coffee?" Mark asked with his usual nervousness and put his elbows on the counter. 

  
  


"No way, ask from Jeno. You aren't scared of him, are you?" Donghyuck asked snarkily and pushed Mark off the counter. 

  
  


"No, but you're a little mean to a person who could exterminate you in seconds." Mark chided, although with an everlasting smirk on his face and marched over to Jeno. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and ran back to Taeil. 

  
  


Ten nudged his boyfriend and pointed to Mark, who was getting his order. 

  
  


"Have you ever seen him like that?"

  
  


And Johnny tried to remember a time like that, but the only time Mark had been as awkward and nervous, was when he had his first date with Koeun. But this time it was even more elevated. Johnny smirked and kissed Ten's cheek. 

  
  


"It's not the first time, I'll tell you that."

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author wrote a special chapter just for Ten's birthday :)
> 
> I know it's late, but happy birthday love <3

Ten woke up in a bad mood. His head was pounding and everything seemed to piss him off. Johnny kept ignoring him, so on breakfast he quite literally smashed a plate on the ground. But Johnny didn't seem to budge and just told him to clean up. His mom called him, wishing him a happy birthday, but he only said a half-assed thank you. He took out his phone and stared at the message Kun had sent him. 

  
  


**See you soon** ( _ sent yesterday 18:04, read today 9:40 _ )

  
  


What the heck was that supposed to even mean? Ten groaned and pulled out his high boots. He had decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Johnny had left, probably to the café and Ten decided to not annoy him any longer and stopped calling him after the 7th call. The air was cold and when it hit Ten's face, tears started to sting his eyes like needles. It hurt, really bad. It was probably for some dumb reason that Johnny was avoiding him like wildfire. 

  
  


Naturally, his steps took him to the club, but he contemplated for a while, whether to go in or not. Finally, with a big sigh, he entered. 

  
  


"Surprise!" Everyone cheered and Ten almost had a heart attack. He turned around, and he almost fainted. There were so many balloons, it took him a little while to see that the whole gang was there.

  
  


"Hey baby." Johnny took his hand and spun Ten around, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

  
  


"I... I thought you hated me."

  
  


Johnny laughed heartily and shook his head. He could never hate him. Ten smile grew, as all the gang members came to congratulate him. 

  
  


"Wow, thank you. This is so weird." 

  
  


"We didn't know how to spell out your real name, so your cake has just Ten on it." Said Taeil and stood up. 

  
  


"Even Johnny didn't know." Whispered Mark to Ten and Johnny sent him a death glare. Suddenly, Ten's phone chimed.

  
  


**Come outside, take RJ and Hendery with you** ( _ sent 12:09, read 12:09 _ )

  
  


"I am going to go outside for a little, is that okay with you? Renjun and Hendery, come with me."

  
  


"Wait, why them and not us?" Everyone were giving each other confused looks.

  
  


"Because I said so." Ten took Renjun by hand and dragged him outside, Hendery ran close behind. A couple of meters ahead of them, stood one familiar figure and a boy next to him. 

  
  


"Hello boys, I see you've done well without me?" Kun grinned widely and hugged all of them one by one. 

  
  


"Kun, what?!" Hendery asked from Ten, but he was silenced by Renjun who knew it was better to just listen in situations like these.

  
  


"This is Dejun. I call him Xiaojun though. He left the letter to Renjun." Kun pointed towards the boy, who looked so harmless. Renjun couldn't believe that a boy younger than him could do something like this.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Xiaojun. I'm sorry for the trouble, but it was for a good cause." Spoke Dejun in Chinese and bowed. 

  
  


"Indeed, you see, this has a story behind this. But I believe we have stolen you for too long, Ten. Your party is waiting."

  
  


"You should be there, with us, Kun-ge." Renjun whispered, almost like begging him.

  
  


"I can't. Take this, take care of this letter. Don't tell them I was here." Ten nodded and took the envelope from Kun. He looked tired, like he had been working very hard to keep himself alive. 

  
  


"Go. I will be back sooner than you'd expect."

  
  


And the three boys walked back, not talking to each other. Like nothing had happened.

  
  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


"Hey, Donghyuck, your sister called. Said it was urgent?"

  
  


Hyuck jumped out of his bed and bolted to his phone. Chenle looked at him in disbelief and continued eating his cereal.

  
  


"Yeah, it's Haechan." 

  
  


" _ Hey bro, are you doing well _ ?"

  
  


"Yes, what is it?"

  
  


" _ Mom said dad found out where you live now... Be careful, okay? I don't know what he will do yet. Mom is mad at you _ ."

  
  


"She's always mad at me. Is he going to...?"

  
  


" _ Come there? Yes. He said, that he is bringing you back to make you 'normal' again _ ."

  
  


That sentence hurt like a bitch. It made Donghyuck feel like he had done something wrong, but he knew he didn't. He was normal. Chenle peeked at him once in a while, thinking he wouldn't notice.

  
  


"Tell him I am not scared. And if he comes, I will kill him. Once and for all. And then I'll come save you, alright?"

  
  


" _ You promised, Haechan. Surround yourself with people who care about you. You might've escaped once, but... _ "

  
  


"Don't worry. He won't hurt me again. And mom will have to pray for herself. Tell her I love her."

  
  


" _ Bye, Haechannie. See you soon _ ."

  
  


Her sister hung up and Donghyuck fell to the couch and started crying. Chenle stood up and walked next to him, when he heard the ugly sobs escaping his always so cheerful roommate's mouth.

  
  


"That didn't go so well, did it?"

  
  


And Chenle pulled the boy to a big hug. His heart broke seeing Donghyuck so vulnerable.

  
  


"I'm scared, Lele. I'm so scared."

  
  


"I don't know the reason, but it must be a lot. I am here for you, whenever you need me. Now, let's wipe those tears off your face and we're going to go somewhere."

  
  


And Donghyuck followed Chenle to the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Donghyuck has fun with Chenle and Kun's letter sees daylight.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Asked Chenle while Donghyuck was munching on a breadstick. 

  
  


"I guess? My head isn't pounding anymore, that's good, right?"

  
  


So what did Chenle exactly do? Well, first of all, he instructed the boy to wash his face with cold water. Then Donghyuck took some painkillers and finally, taught him how to do breathing exercises.

  
  


"Great! I think you need to get some fresh air. So, do you wanna go shopping?" Chenle jumped up and prayed that Hyuck would agree.

  
  


"That would actually be fun. Let's do it." 

  
  


And Chenle, who by all means, loved to see people around him happy and cheerful, was over the moon. 

  
  


When they arrived at the mall, Donghyuck dragged the boy to different kinds of clothing stores. But Chenle noticed, how Hyuck took great interest in the makeup store next to him. 

  
  


"Do you want to get anything from there?"

  
  


"No, that would be weird. I'm a... boy."

  
  


"And why would that be weird? Makeup is for everyone, Lee Donghyuck. Even you can try it out!"

  
  


Donghyuck's eyes lit up like stars in the midnight sky and he turned to look at his roommate.

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yes, really."

  
  


"I don't know, I've never... done stuff like that."

  
  


"Then I'll help you, okay? Gold tones would really suit you, like very glimmery ones. Let's go, you can pick out what you want and I'll buy it for you."

  
  


"Oh no, you don't have to..."

  
  


"Let's go." Chenle pushed the boy inside the small boutique and let him choose for a while. Donghyuck had taken his advice and had gone for the gold tones. Chenle smiled and handed the stuff to the cashier and when he was done paying, it looked like Donghyuck had gotten himself a new favourite posession. 

  
  


"Wow, thank you Lele. I can't wait to try it out!"

  
  


"I'm glad. Now, let's get coffee and then we're out of here!"

  
  


Donghyuck's phone chimed, like a notification had come through. Chenle thought that it was going to be bad, so for good measure, he checked what message the other had gotten.

  
  


**_+32 7766 9997_ ** :  **Meet me and the other competitors at Neo City tonight. I've told everyone in the gang that no one can enter while we're at the club. You're not the only one who has secrets, Lee Haechan.** ( _ sent 15:07, read 15:08 _ ) 

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"Nothing! It's a dumb advertisement thing, you were saying coffee?" Donghyuck lied so effortlessly, Chenle was a little surprised. 

  
  


"Yeah, let's go."

  
  


Never in a million years would've Chenle thought that Donghyuck had any association with the gang. Well, he was friends with Mark, that might've been it. And he was working at Johnny's café. Maybe it wasn't so impossible after all.

  
  


___________________

  
  
  


Renjun and Hendery sat down behind a small table in Jungwoo's office, while the latter was going through his computer. Ten was going to arrive any minute now.

  
  


"Hey, here is the envelope."

  
  


Ten put the white paper on the table and Hendery cut it open. Everyone leaned in to read the letter, which had been written in a sloppy handwriting.

  
  


" _ If this letter finds Neo City, just know, I'm still alive. Xiaojun, my family servant's son, has helped me a lot on this journey. I should start at the very beginning, right? I went to China, because my family had some issues, that are not important. When the Chinese gangs found out, that Neo City's boss and club owner is in town, they started to hunt me down. I had to kill a lot of people, steal and be unfaithful. When this Chinese gang, I'm not going to say their name, noticed, that tormenting me wasn't going to help anyone, they decided to come for you. That's right, they wanted to bring us down for the fame. So they tried to start at Renjun, who was an easy target. But before they could do anything, I sent Xiaojun to scare him. I didn't think it would get that serious. You must think why I did that. By scaring Renjun, I could start on shutting down the buyers and Renjun would have much less income, so the Chinese gang wouldn't be interested anymore. What are they going to do with a bunch of employees and a boy-genius, who aren't selling anything? Nothing. You might wonder, where am I now. I can't tell you that, I really can't, but I do miss you guys. I can't come back home yet, they are still finding ways to bring us down. But family comes first, and if this is what I have to do to protect my family, so be it.  _

  
  


_ Renjun and Taeyong, I've hurt you the most. Whoever you are reading this, tell them I am sorry and that it will all be over soon. _

  
  


_ Best regards, _

_Q. K"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which competitors meet and Chenle makes a discovery.

Jeno was seated down on the couch, fiddling with the hem of his beige coat. He was waiting for Haechan to finish getting ready, but to be honest, he wasn't ready himself.

"Are you going to be there for long?"

"Just got done. Let's go."

He was wearing a red sequin bomber jacket with washed out black jeans, Jeno was surprised.

"Wow. We're not going to Paris Fashion Week, you know that?"

Haechan smiled smugly and took his keys to lock the door. That odd roommate wasn't home, it would've been a lot to explain if he was, thought Jeno.

"My sister called."

"Why?"

"She told me that dad is coming for me. I have to be careful." Mumbled the boy more to himself, but Jeno still heard it. 

"Well he has to beat me first if he wants to get to you. No way in hell I'm letting that monster touch you."

Haechan looked at Jeno fondly and gave him a hug. It really meant a lot, that people would protect him. Both of their phones rung at the same time, shocking both boys.

**There is a car waiting for you outside. Don't make me wait.** ( _sent 17:57, read 17:58_ )

"This is so creepy." 

Jeno laughed and pushed Haechan out of the dormitory and a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of them.

"Let's not die, yeah?"

Haechan nodded and sat in the car and Jeno sat next to him. The car looked quite big from the outside, but there wasn't really any room on the inside. The tinted windows made both boys feel a little claustrophobic.

**Taeyong dyed my hair again haha, does it look cool?** (pi _cture sent 18:01, opened 18:01)_

It was a selfie of Mark in a black top and his nose scrunched like a baby lion. His hair was renewed as black with white streaks in it and let's just say, somebody had a heart attack. 

"Why are you like that?" Haechan muttered and sent a couple of hearts to show his state. 

"Like what?" Jeno asked him, making the boy jump.

"What?"

Jeno looked at him with raised eyebrows, before turning away. Haechan shook his head and made the selfie his wallpaper, carefully closing his phone so Jeno wouldn't see.

The car stopped and the doors opened, pacing the way for the familiar club, which looked so hauntingly beautiful in the dim sunset. 

"Welcome, Haechan and Jeno, I hope you didn't mind the car, it's a little small." A figure approached them with a smirk on his face. 

"It was... alright."

"I don't like that car at all. Now let's get down to business, I have to be done by nine."

And Yangyang pointed towards the main entrance of the club and evaluated his competition in a quick look. This was going to be easy.

  
  


_________________________

  
  


"Do you consider me as your boyfriend?" Asked Chenle while climbing up to the roof of a lagunev building. Jisung followed him and pushed the boy up, so he could get over the railing.

"What else would I consider you?"

"I don't know. An embarrassment? A way to rebel against Taeyong? A desperate cry for help? The list is endless."

Jisung rolled his eyes and smiled, even though it wasn't meant for Chenle to see. The boy was something else, that he was sure of. 

"You are my friend, who is a boy, who I find very endearing."

Chenle pushed him slightly and pouted, making Jisung laugh. 

"Hey! Don't make fun of me like that!"

"Sorry, Lele. What was so important you couldn't tell me...?"

"Oh! Yeah, I have made a shocking discovery!" Spoke Chenle in a way too dramatic tone, but it sparked Jisung's interest anyway.

"What?!"

"My roommate, who you saw with Mark, works at Johnny's café, right?"

That wasn't interesting at all. Jisung poked Chenle's cheek and frowned.

"Right."

"I thought that Mark and the café were the only things linking him to your gang. But, I saw him getting a text that said something about a race and how he has to meet the other contestants at Neo City!"

"So that means... He is a racer in Yangyang's competition?"

Chenle nodded enthusiastically and pointed towards the club, which was well seen from the height they were at. 

"That's why they told us to not enter until nine?! But why would Yangyang protect him like that?"

"That I don't know yet. But we'll find out. We always do."

  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im which Hyuck confesses and Taeil will chop Taeyong's fingers off

"But you, my friend, are an extraordinary driver!"

Yangyang poured Donghyuck another shot and leaned near Jeno, who pushed him off and scoffed.

"You too, Jeno! It's an honour to race with you."

"You're not so bad yourself." Said one immensely tall man, with sunglasses on. That was Kris Wu, a Chinese racer who had won many competitions in the US.

"And you, Krissie, are just great! It will be fun, don't worry. Maybe a little action with the police, but that never hurt anybody."

Yangyang was clearly drunk and so was Donghyuck, but because of the fear of getting stabbed by one of the competitors, Hyuck tried to keep quiet, although it didn't went that well.

"I think my hand is broken!" Yelled Yangyang out of a sudden, getting all the attention (like he didn't have it in the first place).

"Have you tried putting it in rice?" Asked Donghyuck innocently, making everyone laugh. Even Jeno chuckled at that one.

"It has been fun, Yang. See you tomorrow, eh?" Told Wendy to the crowd and waved everyone goodbye. She might've been a girl, but oh boy, she was tougher than most of the guys there.

"We should go too. Can't win you with a hangover." Jeno pulled Donghyuck up and saluted Yangyang. The young male rose his glass as a symbol of respect and one by one, the club got a little emptier.

"Hey Jeno, have I told you about Mark? He is usually a big bad man, but with me, he's so nice!"

Jeno's car was brought at the front of the club, so he laughed and pushed the boy to the backseat. At the rearview mirror, he could see Hyuck falling asleep every now and then, but he did a great job keeping himself awake.

"I believe you haven't told me about Mark, Haechannie. Why is he bad?"

"He is... Oopsie, I can't tell you that! Sorry Jeno, I made a promise." Donghyuck hiccuped and pouted. What was such a secret, that even when drunk, Donghyuck didn't tell? Jeno pondered over it, but couldn't figure anything out.

"That's okay. You should fall asleep."

"I think I like him."

Jeno quite literally, smashed the brakes, making the tires screech. Donghyuck fell to the back and rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"You like him?! As in, _like_ like. Lee Donghyuck, you like someone?"

"I still have feelings, Jeno. Even though I haven't chosen to act on any for 19 years."

Jeno sighed and pulled up in front of the dormitory. His was one the other side of the building, next to Jaemin. The boy in the back seat unbuckled his belt and before opening the door, Jeno stopped him.

"Donghyuck, I hope you know, that if you choose to... tell him, he has to know about Haechan. Otherwise, it will be unfair. Don't die on the way to your bedroom, please."

Donghyuck snickered and patted Jeno's shoulder. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him, but it meant a lot that Jeno was supportive of Mark. He opened the car door and smiled. He had to win this competition.

__________________

Taeyong was sad. First time in years, he felt this cold hand punching his gut and it made him think he was pathetic. Taeil, of course, didn't think so. He never did. And because Taeyong had nowhere to go, he strolled to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I take a look of the kitchen once in a while? It is my club, after all."

Taeil rolled his eyes and took out the knife to cut the carrots he just had washed. It was midnight, so it was a bit odd that Taeil was cooking, but Taeyong knew that he liked to cook, when he was under stress.

"Why are you stressed?"

"I am not." Taeil chopped like a machine, but the fact that Taeyong had the audacity to even ask that, made him so angry that he almost chopped his hand off.

"Woah, who is troubling you?"

"You are. You, fucking Lee Taeyong." He put down the knife and sighed.

"Don't swear, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you know?"

"To be honest, I don't know anything. Do you want to get coffee?"

Taeyong offered his hand and Taeil shot him an unbelievable glare, but seeing that the man was for real, took his hand and beamed.

"Can't resist my charms after all?"

"Shut up, or I'll chop something else off that aren't your fingers."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the big race is en commence.  
>  :)

Before the big race, Johnny's café was booming. A lot of spectators, sponsors and even the whole gang was there. That meant, that Jaemin and Renjun would have double the work, because Jeno and Donghyuck couldn't be there. They lied some kind of excuse to Johnny and he was not having it, so he decided to put Lucas to the front, because he was too clumsy to be a waiter.

  
  


"So, where the fuck are Donghyuck and Jeno?" Asked Renjun from Jaemin, and not rather nicely.

  
  


"They, uh... have stuff." 

  
  


"Yeah, because of their stuff, we are working our asses off and people tip so bad, I can't believe we have the richest people in Asia here."

  
  


"Stop complaining, okay? Table 6 needs to be cleaned up in 5 minutes." 

  
  


Renjun sighed and picked up a tray, before putting on a fake smile and walking over to the table. Jaemin sent a thumbs up to Lucas, who was rather goofy, despite the stress. 

  
  


"Jaemin, table 11!" Yelled Taeil from the back and handed him three glasses of champagne. Jaemin rushed over to the biggest table, where he could see Mark conversing with some man. 

  
  


"Is everything alright?" Asked Jaemin with a polite smile, his eyes darting towards Mark.

  
  


"Jaemin? Where's...?"

  
  


Everyone turned to Mark, who clearly knew the waiter. Ten had an expectant look on his face, like he knew something.

  
  


"Not important. May I go now?" 

  
  


Mark looked disappointed and fell back to his seat, nodding and drinking one glass of champagne in one go. 

  
  


"Mark! You're still a minor." Gasped one man with jet black hair, his suit seemed very expensive though. 

"Do I look like I fucking care?" Mark clicked his tongue and the man in the suit sent him a glare.

But Jaemin only heard that and nothing else, because when he got back to the booth to get another tray, he saw Jeno enter. The boy gestured to the backroom and made it clear that he didn't want to be seen. Jaemin followed Jeno and almost jumped him. 

  
  


"What the heck, why are you here?"

  
  


"I had to see you before I go in. Donghyuck says hi, he is doing great, he always was good with stress." Jeno smiled sadly and Jaemin couldn't take it to see him like that. So he kissed him. It didn't last long, maybe a couple of seconds, but it gave Jeno hope. Jaemin tasted like bitter coffee and cinnamon, but he didn't want it any other way.

  
  


"What was that for?"

  
  


"For good luck." 

  
  


"Jeno?!" Johnny spoke too loudly and startled them both. Jeno felt like wanting to fall under ground and never come back.

  
  


"Johnny. I'll be going now."

  
  


Johnny stopped the boy and locked the door, making Jeno sigh. 

  
  


"Haech- Donghyuck told me that you two wouldn't be here today. So why are you?" Jeno was scared of him, honestly, but he knew that lying wouldn't help in this situation. 

  
  


"Because we're competitors. I know that you know he loved racing, still does. But the competition? It's all my fault, if I had just lost to Yang..."

  
  


Johnny's face softened and he pulled both boys into a warm hug. They were surprised, to say the least.

  
  


"So that's why. You both, are great friends. Jeno, tell him to kick Yangyang's ass. And this isn't your fault, it is Yang's twisted mind."

  
  


"How do you know him?" Asked Jaemin and waved Jeno goodbye. Johnny grinned calmly and gestured towards table 11. 

  
  


"He's in my gang. Mark will be a great 1st in Command one day, y'know?"

  
  


"He's in your... What?! Mark is a...? What the hell?!"

  
  


"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention earlier." And with a big smile, Johnny left, leaving Jaemin in a complete shock. 

  
  
  


________________

  
  
  


Haechan was supposed to be the 6th competitor. Donghyuck took deep breaths and checked if everything was in place. The mirrors: check, seat: check, wheel: check. All that was left now, was to hope, that Haechan was better than all of the others. 

  
  


"Contestants, are you ready?" The narrator's loud voice boomed across the Mountain, and everyone revved their motors to let him know, everyone was ready. 

  
  


The girl in a red dress and a black and white flag, held the flag up. Her blonde hair flew in the wind, just like she was a goddess like Athena or Aphrodite.

  
  


_ Ready _ ....

  
  


Donghyuck checked himself in the rearview mirror, everything was going to be great. He had to finish first, there was no other way.

  
  


_ Set _ ...

  
  


He saw Jaemin smiling in the middle of thousand spectators. It made Donghyuck feel a little lighter, his ears were ringing and his blood was flowing hundreds of kilometers per hour. 

  
  


_ Go _ !

  
  


He crushed the gas pedal and smirked. The feeling of face-melting acceleration pushed the gears in his brain to live, one last time.

  
  


" _ Welcome to hell, enjoy your ride _ ."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Donghyuck says goodbye to his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains homophobic slurs, its for the sake of the story

Haechan took the straights like a champion, the whirlwind of emotions flew past him. The speedometer flashed a red 170, which made the teenager smile. There were 8 contestants in total, and right now, Haechan was on fourth place, behind Jackson Wang. There were curves awaiting, he knew the road like the back of his hand, any rookie could get too cocky here and drift out. The sandy road didn't help anyone either and Haechan promised he would show no mercy.

  
  


_ I'm insane _

_ So obsessed with all these goals _

_ Try hard to not to ignore ya _

_ Balanced as we go _

  
  


By the third curve, Jackson was out. Rode right into a bush, which was strange. Maybe the wheel got out of hand?

  
  


_ It's a cold cold war _

_ Between the vain and valuable _

_ I can't take it _

_ I can't take it no more _

  
  


Somehow, Haechan turned out to be second by the end of the curves. He noticed a familiar car in front of him, so he must've been first all this time. Yangyang, the crazy genius. He trampled on the gas pedal like everything would depend on this moment forward. The thrill of victory, which he got for a few seconds, was about to be destroyed. 

  
  


The police sirens sent Haechan's brain into overdrive. He had to think quick. There was a two way road coming up, left was supposed to lead to the finale and the right would take him back to the start. As he stood in front of a difficult decision, he saw Yangyang pick the left one. He was too greedy for his own sake. Haechan closed his eyes and turned the wheel so the four-wheeled machine would take him back to the start. The police were probably going to be at the finale and Haechan didn't want to go to jail, he really didn't. With shaky fingers, he called Jeno, who was right behind him. 

  
  


"Take the right lane, police."

  
  


The speedometer calmed down, now only flashing numbers like 100 and 70, but Haechan's heart was still palpitating like crazy. 

  
  


When the start appeared on his horizon, many of the spectators conversed and laughed, like nothing had gone wrong. He did another call, while carefully wheeling his car to hide by the small forest territory. 

  
  


"Nana, we didn't make it to finish. I made Jeno take the other road, we're where we started, come quick."

  
  


Jeno's blue WRX was behind him and flashed it's lights. Everything was going to be okay. Donghyuck motioned from the car window for Jaemin to sit into Jeno's car, not his. Jeno drove off, leaving only a white Supra in the middle of sand and wind. 

  
  


Donghyuck sighed, pushed the pedal under his feet and drove off as well. He decided to head straight to the café, only to check up on Renjun, Taeil and Lucas, who didn't go to the race. 

  
  


As he entered, there was complete silence. Everything was nicely cleaned up, so Donghyuck checked the back room, where Taeil usually was. When he opened the door, he saw three young men looking back at him in complete silence. Renjun ran to Donghyuck, hugged him and asked if he was fine. 

  
  


"I am okay, I'm glad you guys are okay."

  
  


"Yangyang got arrested." Said Taeil with a monotone voice and started cleaning a glass he had cleaned for at least five times already. 

  
  


"I know. I escaped with Jeno. He will get out of this, he's tough." Answered Donghyuck, with a slight worry in his voice. Everyone who worked at the café knew about him and Jeno, except Johnny. It was about time he told him as well. 

  
  


"Is Johnny...?"

  
  


"No. Go home, sleep. I'll text you tomorrow how it went." Whispered Lucas reassuringly, although his voice was hoarse. Donghyuck nodded and walked back to his car, not saying a word. 

  
  


He drove home in complete silence. At the dormitory parking lot, his fingers hesitated to dial Johnny's number, but he did it anyway. 

  
  


_ "Hi Haechan." _

  
  


"Hyung, I did something bad."

  
  


Donghyuck tried to laugh, but nothing came out. He was empty, drained out of emotions. Salty tears fell down his cheeks one by one, staining the sunkissed complexion he had. 

  
  


_ "I know. Don't ever lie to me again, Haechan. Did you save yourself?" _

  
  


"Yeah, Yangyang is in jail, isn't he?"

  
  


_ "We will get him out. Doyoung, he has a position in the government and Ten, he is a great talker. Don't beat yourself up, okay? Is Jeno alright?" _

  
  


"He went home with Jaemin. I told him to take the other lane, did I mess up?"

  
  


Johnny chuckled making the teary boy light up as well. Donghyuck felt like he had done the wrong thing, like it was all his fault from the start. 

  
  


_ "You didn't mess up." _

  
  


"Johnny?"

  
  


_ "Yes?" _

  
  


"I have to tell you... I have something to tell you. Hyung..."

  
  


He wanted to say the words. He wanted to tell him how his dad used to beat him up and how he got kicked out of his own home at 16 years old. Donghyuck wanted to tell how bad it hurt for his own dad to say that he is a freak, a faggot, a homo. It hurt so bad, but it would've hurt Johnny more. Because Johnny was like him: he would beat himself up and think that it was his fault.

  
  


_ "I love you, hyung." _

  
  


"I love you too, Haechannie. Go home now, I'll send Mark to check up on you."

  
  


_ "Before you go, did you tell him?" _

  
  


"No. It's not mine to tell."

  
  


_ "Do it. I don't care if he won't like me anymore, just because I am a racer. God, it's so dumb, why didn't I tell him before?" _

  
  


"Because it isn't dumb. It is your passion, something you truly care about. And if he can't accept your passion, he's not right for you. Goodbye, Haechannie."

  
  


_ "Bye." _

  
  


Donghyuck hung up and leaned on the steering wheel. He cried for what it seemed to be an hour, maybe two and then got up, locked his car and never looked back. He had said goodbye to his past, the only problem was, would the past say goodbye to him?

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up. This chapter got lost, I never posted it, even though i thought i did. Its supposed to be before the 23rd chap i published, and the story doesnt make sense without this chap. I feel like dying.

Ten sat on a metal chair beside Doyoung, who was pacing back and forth, completely in thought. Yangyang was locked up in the place where they usually put drunkards to sleep. The police officer had gone out and the security was poor, so Doyoung marched in and quite literally, could break down the cell door.

  
  


"Am I in trouble?"

  
  


"You were in trouble 7 hours ago, now you're going to jail."

  
  


Yangyang laughed and sat down on the cold floor. The cell was old, probably not used that much and if you had a thin figure, you might've escaped through the bars. Yangyang tried it, but no luck. 

  
  


"Doyoung, why can't I just unlock the door and we'd be done with this bullshit?" Ten sighed and stood up, evaluating the lock. 

  
  


"Yes, but what if someone comes back? We'll be in bigger trouble."

  
  


"We won't. Grow some balls and give me that fork on the table." Ten pointed towards the half-eaten pie and fork on the police officer's table. Doyoung threw it at him and with a growing interest, watched Ten in action. 

  
  


Nobody knew how Ten knew stuff. He was the one who always knew everything about everyone. So the fact that he had a skill to pick locks, didn't come as a surprise. 

  
  


"Done. Let's get out of here, I told Jungwoo to disable the cameras. I don't think the police will care about a teenager who doesn't know the speed limit."

  
  


Yangyang smiled and pushed the door open, waving to Doyoung who shook his head and left. The other two followed and when the officer came back a few minutes later, he only discovered an empty cell and a fork on the ground. 

  
  


_________________

  
  
  


Johnny had asked for Mark to come to Taeyong's office, which was empty, now that the boss was having meetings with the other gangs to compensate for the failed competition.

  
  


"Johnny? How's Yangyang?"

  
  


"You should ask the man who was racing with him."

  
  


Mark rose his eyebrow and stared at Johnny, waiting for an explanation. The young man sat down on the sofa and sighed.

  
  


"Who? I didn't know any of the racers."

  
  


"Does the name Haechan tell you something? The 6th contestant." Johnny had a bit of a worried look and Mark tried to remember if he knew anyone named...

  
  


"Jeno called Donghyuck Haechan once, but I don't think..."

  
  


Johnny stared at him with a certain sadness in his eyes. Mark couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. 

  
  


"This isn't funny, Johnny."

  
  


"And I am not joking." 

  
  


Mark closed his eyes in frustration and let his head fall on his hands. Even if he was... Haechan, why didn't he tell him? Why keep it a secret? Didn't the boy trust him?

  
  


"What the fuck is going on?!" Yelled Yuta and bursted into the main room of the club. Mark rushed past him, not saying a word. Johnny smiled sadly and told Yuta the details. 

  
  


Mark ran like the wind and the weather was fucking horrible, like always. The rain was pouring and by the time he made it to the familiar dormitory, he was soaking wet from head to toe. He knocked on Donghyuck's door with a great force, even if the boy was sleeping right now, he didn't care about it.

  
  


"Yes? Mark, did Johnny send you?" Donghyuck opened the door, only to find a wet Mark Lee standing on his doorway.

  
  


He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, so he must've been asleep. Only light came from the fairy lights in the kitchen, illuminating Donghyuck's figure like he was the holy spirit himself.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me?"

  
  


Mark wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed – he was  _ hurt _ . If Donghyuck couldn't trust him with that, how could he ever trust him with bigger things?

  
  


"Mark..."

  
  


"No, how would I have felt when something had happened to you? Why are you so fucking  _ selfish _ ?"

  
  


Mark laughed, but the taste was bitter. Donghyuck bit his lip and the same tears he hadn't missed at all, threatened to fall.

  
  


"I wanted to tell you, believe me, I did. But how could I? Haechan is my past, but Donghyuck is my future, my present. I can't even bring myself to tell Johnny, he had to find it out from Jeno."

  
  


"I want to know everything about you: the past, the future and the present. I just... I thought you trusted me, Hyuck. Like I trust you. I guess I was wrong. Goodnight."

  
  


And Mark left, leaving a wet trail behind him and closed the door. Donghyuck was in shock, he didn't dare to move nor speak. Then finally, he turned around to go back to sleep. And even if he really wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to walk away like that. He had to fight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which... I can't even say it, help me god, don't behead me.

But before he could take any decision, the door opened again. His breath hitched, because it seemed like Mark knew him better than Donghyuck knew himself. The pair looked at each other for a millisecond before Mark launched right at him. 

  
  


Mark's cold fingers gripped Hyuck's cheeks and he leaned in to place a desperate kiss on Hyuck's already swollen lips. When the other smiled faintly and kissed him back, Mark pulled the boy even closer, just to be next to him. 

  
  


"You're the worst."

  
  


Donghyuck's laughter chimed like a bell in the wind and the smug smile on Mark's face widened even more. In that mere moment, two heartbeats became one.

  
  


"Oh I'm so bad." 

  
  


And Mark pushed the front door close, only to find Donghyuck not in his place and giggling at his own bedroom doorstep. The still wet boy followed Hyuck inside and closed the door behind him. 

  
  


"I can't be without you, Hyuckie. Sometimes it hurts to look at you, because you shine so brightly amongst the others. You're my light, my sunshine." 

  
  


Mark sat down on his bed, the soft touch of the blanket and the glowing boy in front of him was an experience he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Donghyuck climbed in his lap and pushed the stray hairs in Mark's eyes to the side. 

  
  


"You have a way with words, don't you?"

  
  


Mark rolled his eyes and imprinted small kisses on his sunshine's neck. Donghyuck's heart felt content, like it had found it's broken piece.

  
  


"You are a miracle." 

  
  


Donghyuck pushed the boy on his bed, who might have hit his head, but it didn't stop them having their own kind of fun. 

  
  


"And you are too nice to me, where's the bad boy Mark Lee I've seen before?"

  
  


Donghyuck knew it was risky and sinful, but the boy with an odd power over him made his heart skip beats and dance how he wanted.

  
  


"Do you know what you're risking with?"

  
  


Mark gripped Hyuck's hips so he couldn't move anymore and planted a few kisses on his forehead, cheeks and finally, lips. 

  
  


"You are too good to me."

  
  


"If I'm so good, why are you in bed with me right now?" Mark looked up provocatively to see Hyuck shy away. It was quite adorable.

  
  


"I am finally free to be Donghyuck, so to get back on my past, I want to be myself. I want to try new things, take risks and one day, tell you who Haechan is."

  
  


"The only way you'll get it right is if you're with me."

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


"Why is the carpet wet?" Asked Jaemin as he entered the dorm room. Chenle shrugged and continued eating his cereal. 

  
  


"Is he up yet?" 

  
  


" _ They _ are not up yet." 

  
  


Jaemin didn't know how to take in that information. He just stood there, coffee in one hand and phone in the other, before gaping at Chenle to give an explanation. But he only pointed towards the door with his spoon and smiled. A confused boy with grey sweatpants and a black shirt stared at them, not knowing what to say. 

  
  


"Uh, good morning?"

  
  


Jaemin marched over to him and hit him with his phone, making Mark wince in pain. He sized the young man up with his eyes and shook his head.

  
  


"Mark Lee, what the hell were you doing in Donghyuck's bedroom?!" 

  
  


"Is he always this violent?" Questioned Mark from Chenle, who couldn't stop smiling. He knew that Donghyuck had had his eye on Mark for some time now and it made Chenle so happy that they finally decided to get together. Of course, he had noticed their secret looks and coy smiles, so the outcome didn't surprise him at all.

  
  


"Stop ignoring me and answer!" Jaemin was not having it and almost threatened to hit Mark again, but was stopped by Donghyuck who looked like he had just woken up. 

  
  


"Stop screaming, even Mexico heard you!" 

  
  


Jaemin sent him a judging look before he backed down. He looked at the both and then back at Chenle, who was amused by the situation. 

  
  


"What was he doing, the god-damn gangster boy, in your bedroom? Please tell me you didn't..."

  
  


"No!" Yelled Donghyuck, like he'd hook up with someone so easily. What did Jaemin think of him?

  
  


"Gangster?" Mark's expression went from confused to passive-aggressive. 

  
  


"Johnny told me. You are not good for my best friend, you hear me?"

  
  


"Don't tell Donghyuck what's good for him, Jaemin-hyung! I think that they are so adorable together, maybe even more than me and Jisung." Chenle stood up and ran to Jaemin's side, trying to get everyone out of the conflict safe and sound. But he had to tell them that they looked adorable, though. 

  
  


"You really think so?" Asked Donghyuck with a bright smile and glanced at Jaemin, whose expression seemed to soften a bit. Chenle nodded and nudged Jaemin to say something as well. 

  
  


"Alright, I'm sorry. You two could technically be... cute. But you didn't answer my question!"

  
  


Mark glanced at Donghyuck who looked so cheerful, he might've smiled himself. 

  
  


"We didn't do anything. We just..." Mark confirmed, but was interrupted by Chenle.

  
  


"Can we tell the others? Please, I want to tell Jisung that our ship is sailing!"

  
  


"Jisung is in on this too?" Asked Mark with an incredulous look on his face. Chenle nodded and looked at Donghyuck for a final decision, who had other plans. 

  
  


"Let's see if they'll figure it out themselves. My bet is that Ten is going to know first and Jeno or Lucas might be the last ones."

  
  


"That's even better! By the way, Jaemin, Mark isn't just a gangster boy, he is going to be 1st in Command! And Renjun..."

  
  


"What about him?" Perked Jaemin up and took a quick glance to Donghyuck, who understood what's up.

  
  


"I can't believe Nana is mad at us, when his own eye-candy is even worse of a gangster than Mark." Hyuck whispered to Mark and Chenle, but made sure Jaemin would hear. Mark snickered and put his hand over Donghyuck's shoulder, sending a smirk to Jaemin, who was not having it.

  
  


"He is not my... God, I hate you and that stupid gang!"

  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucas and Jungwoo have a talk and Renjun might discover something

Lucas was lost. Taeyong was breathing on his neck every chance he got and Mark had completely ignored him. Jungwoo didn't help either, he tried to distract him, but it didn't work out well. The upcoming event at Johnny's lounge made everything so difficult. Everyone was on edge, but no one ever talked about it. Taeyong told them, that he got a letter. From Kun. It had explained everything. And yet, the event was still going to occur. 

  
  


"Why are we doing this?"

  
  


"I... Kun's letter, he's on the run. He said that he would protect us, but Taeyong wants to protect him. It had to do with some Chinese gang, there weren't any names. This kid, Xiaojun, is helping Kun."

  
  


Lucas stood in awe as Jungwoo told him everything. It was weird, why did he know about that?

  
  


"How do you know that?"

  
  


"I read the letter. Taeyong said that the gang is going to be there, at the event. That he needs information about them."

  
  


"Crazy, all of this for love." Jungwoo grinned and put his head on Lucas's shoulder.

  
  


"Would you do the same for me?"

  
  


Lucas stared at him before leaning for a kiss, which answered the question for him. Of course he would do that for him.

  
  


"Lucas, I've been thinking..."

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Sometimes it feels like I want to start again. From a clean page. I know that we're linked to the gang for as long as we die, but have you ever thought of living a... normal life?"

  
  


Lucas fell in thought. He had thought about it, but he always pushed those thoughts away, never acted on them. When he joined the gang, he promised to never betray them. He chose this life himself. And so did Jungwoo.

  
  


"I have, but we chose this. We have to endure the hard stuff, even if it's so damn difficult." Lucas pulled the boy into bed with him and took him into his embrace, which felt safer than ever before. 

  
  


"I guess you're right. But what about the engagement?"

  
  


"What about it?"

  
  


"Will he go through with it?"

  
  


Lucas nodded and Jungwoo snuggled closer to him, scrunching his nose like he was a kitten. It was only them. Lucas and Jungwoo and the whole wide world. They could do whatever they wanted.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  


"Hey Taeil, how's business?" Donghyuck put on his apron and washed his hands. Taeil shrugged and bit into an apple.

  
  


"Good. Yangyang got out. Ten broke into his cell." 

  
  


"Broke into?! Wow, well that works, I guess?"

  
  


Renjun stormed into the back room and had a very unpleasant expression on his face. He threw a tray into the pile and crossed his arms on his chest.

  
  


"Johnny wants me to take the shift on the big event night, but I told him I had a big order coming in the same night and wanted to attend part of the gang and he just didn't listen! If he finds acid in his coffee, it was me."

  
  


Taeil rolled his eyes and chuckled, throwing Renjun a cleaning rag so he could clean the tables before more customers came in. Donghyuck had heard about the big event from Johnny once, but all he knew that it took place in the lounge on the basement.

  
  


"I'm serious! Why do I have to be a busboy, this isn't fair. Even Lucas gets to go."

  
  


"Well, you are just a drug cartel owner and Lucas actually kills people as a profession so..." Mentioned Hyuck and shrugged, so Renjun sent him a glare and flipped him off.

  
  


"Don't you start, I bet you can be a bartender or something at the lounge, talking to rich mafia bosses and pretty girls. And I'm stuck serving cocktails!"

  
  


"For your luck: I don't think I can be a bartender, Johnny doesn't trust me because I lied to him. Besides, he won't involve me in dangerous stuff anyways."

  
  


"Taeil, I'm taking Hyuck to the front, I need help cleaning." 

  
  


"Sure?"

  
  


Taeil waved both boys goodbye and continued making up cake recipes for the new menu. The café got popular after the race, mainly in the underground world. But apart from them, on daytime, a lot of students hung out there. Jaemin and Jeno both had an exam coming up, as the end of semester was time for exam season, so the café was the perfect place to study at. Donghyuck didn't worry about the exams, because he had been revising since the start of the semester and thought he'd be well off.

  
  


"Did you ask me here so you could talk with Jaemin?" Donghyuck smiled softly and nudged Renjun, who was starstruck by the boy with pink hair and his seventh coffee in hand.

  
  


"Yeah, I know he and Jeno have something, but he's really cute, okay? Please, help me."

  
  


Renjun was basically begging him and Hyuck gave in pretty quickly. Both appeared next to their table and Renjun was so awkward, it hurt to watch the poor boy. 

  
  


"Nana! How's it going?"

  
  


"Horrible. The A-level exam is in two days and I feel like my head will explode if I have to see another textbook." Jaemin groaned and took a sip of his coffee and looked at Jeno, who was highlighting a whole page green. 

  
  


"It can't be that hard, let me see." 

  
  


Renjun took Jaemin's notes and let his eyes over them, his expression turning from cocky to confused. 

  
  


"Who is Broadway?"

  
  


Jeno snickered and facepalmed, making Renjun pout. Even Jaemin who had had dark clouds over his head for at least a week now, laughed a little. 

  
  


"See? It's not even my major, why do I have to take A-levels?"

  
  


"I'll help you revise, okay?" Hyuck gave the boy a small hug and sat down by the table, grabbing his notebook and reading over his notes. 

  
  


"You mind helping me too, sunshine?"

  
  


Mark snuck up to Hyuck and the boy yelped in surprise, throwing the notes on the table. Renjun looked at Mark with a confused expression and nudged Jeno who was currently playing tic tac toe with himself.

  
  


"When did you get here?" 

  
  


"Now, thought I'd stop by, give Johnny his car keys back." 

  
  


Donghyuck's eyes sparkled as he got overly enthusiastic about the fact that Johnny owned a really really good car and he could drive it, if he got the keys from Mark. 

  
  


"Can I take it for a ride? Please, I really want to!" 

  
  


Jaemin chewed his straw like his life depended on it and furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes not leaving the pair. Mark took a quick glance at the others, who acted like they weren't listening, before leaning closer.

  
  


"Do I get something in return?" 

  
  


Donghyuck smiled mischievously and whispered in Mark's ear something only he could know, who gasped, attracting the attention of others.

  
  


"Let's go, the car isn't going to move by itself." Said Mark with a cock of an eyebrow, waving to the others who half-heartedly waved back.

  
  


"But the revisi-"

  
  


"Let them be, Renjun." Remarked Jaemin and with a long sigh went over his notes for the eight time that day. 

  
  


"They're acting strange. Didn't you notice?" Questioned Jeno from the two boys, finally putting down his highlighter. Renjun snickered before whispering way too loud.

  
  


"I bet they're doing it."

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno gaped at Renjun in disbelief, who looked at them innocently. Jeno shook his head, like it wasn't even a possible option and Jaemin once again, sighed before diving back into his notes. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Xiaojun is met with Donghyuck and Mark

Johnny's brand new Porsche shined in the clear sunlight, blinding the passers by and making Lee Donghyuck absolutely starstruck.

  
  


"You like it, don't you?"

  
  


"I would let Johnny run me over with it."

  
  


Mark couldn't help but laugh and opened the door for Hyuck, who was admiring the powerful machinery.

  
  


"Wait, why are you in the driver's seat?"

  
  


"I didn't tell you that you could drive it. You're taking it on a ride, with me. Like you said." Mark clicked his tongue and Donghyuck's face fell. 

  
  


"That's cheating."

  
  


Mark shrugged and smiled smugly, his confidence never faltering for even one second. It pissed Donghyuck off, quite badly.

  
  


"Do I still get what I was promised?" 

  
  


"Maybe later." 

  
  


Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, turning on the car and pressing the gas pedal so softly, it annoyed Donghyuck. It was like driving with a grandma, who slowed down at every god damn thing. After a ride, that could've lasted for 5 minutes, but was 15, Donghyuck was happy he could get out of the car. 

  
  


"You're such a polite driver, I might cry."

  
  


"All of us can't take a 170 every curve. That's just how it is."

  
  


They arrived at the front of the club, which looked so different in broad daylight. Of course, Donghyuck had been there only once. A figure of a young man was standing in front of the main entrance, contemplating whether he should enter or not. Mark and Donghyuck walked up to him and asked him why was he there.

  
  


"Kun sent me, to uh... Taeyong?" Said the boy with a constipated look and showed them a paper which said the address of the club. 

  
  


"And who are you?"

  
  


"I'm Xiaojun, listen, am I in the right place or not?" 

  
  


The boy didn't seem to back down so Donghyuck decided to give it a go to be nice to him. 

  
  


"Alright, Xiaojun. Why don't you come with us, he knows Taeyong. This is his brother, Mark."

  
  


Mark glared at Hyuck like he had lost his mind and nodded to Xiaojun, who looked relieved. Donghyuck opened the door for them, following Mark right behind. The club was quite empty, not even the bartender was working. 

  
  


"Have you gone insane? What if he has a bomb or a gun or anthrax?" Mark grabbed his arm and whispered with an angry tone. Xiaojun followed the two, not really understanding them.

  
  


"He looks so innocent and he really did look lost. And anthrax? Do you really believe this boy has anthrax somewhere?"

  
  


Mark shook his head and motioned for the two others to go upstairs. The trio was met with an empty lounge, from where 3 doors took to different rooms. Mark knocked on one of them and got a response which sounded awfully a lot like "go away". Either way, Mark entered and Donghyuck followed with Xiaojun. 

  
  


The room had red satin curtains on the tall windows and a lot of different vases with lilac petaled flowers in them. Behind a huge table sat a man in his late twenties, who took a great interest in his guests. Donghyuck was very intimidated, because even though the man looked handsome and mysterious, he remembered the time he and Mark had had a fight and Hyuck heard them.

  
  


"Care to explain?" Asked the man from Mark, before sizing up the two others.

  
  


"He was standing in front of the club, said that Kun sent him to talk to you." 

  
  


Xiaojun bowed and Taeyong pointed towards the armchair by the table, so he could sit down. 

  
  


"And who is the other?"

  
  


Donghyuck glanced at Mark before bowing and introducing himself. 

  
  


"I'm Lee Donghyuck."

  
  


"The racer?"

  
  


Hyuck's eyes widened as he nodded, although unsure. Taeyong's mouth had a shadow of a small smile, although no one noticed. 

  
  


"And why are you here? To put another man of mine behind bars?"

  
  


"He had nothing to do with it, Taeyong. He is on our side." Mark stepped in and barked, taking his older brother by surprise. 

  
  


"That's good. Leave us two alone, then."

  
  


Mark took Donghyuck's hand and pulled him out, but sent one last look to Taeyong before closing the door behind him. 

  
  


"Your brother is... something else."

  
  


A light laugh escaped Mark's lips and his heart made a somersault, when he saw just how pretty Hyuck looked when he was smiling. He was glad Taeyong decided to be civil and not ruin the first impression that much. 

  
  


"Hyung, you're back! Jaehyun decided to test out his new shotgun on one of Taeyong's vases he didn't like anymore and I need someone to help me clean." Jisung entered the lounge with a gloomy expression, before noticing Donghyuck's presence. 

  
  


"You're that boy Chenle likes, right?" 

  
  


There was a small blush on Jisung's cheeks and he made awfully a lot of eye contact with Mark. Hyuck cooed at his cuteness and patted his shoulder as a sign of respect.

  
  


"And you're that boy who Mark-"

  
  


"Yo maknaes, we need some help here!" Johnny's clear voice boomed from another room, making Mark and Jisung jumpy. The two went to the other room, almost leaving Donghyuck behind, but Mark encouraged him to come with. 

  
  


"Why do you have to destroy everything on your way?" Questioned a well-dressed raven haired man, while sighing and sweeping the pieces of porcelain together. The room was huge, and almost filled to the brim. Donghyuck guessed it was all club members who were present at the moment.

  
  


"I don't, I just wanted to..."

  
  


"What's up?" Asked Johnny from Donghyuck who shrugged and nodded towards Mark and Jisung, who were helping the other guy sweep. Johnny raised his eyebrow and coughed, getting everyone's attention. 

  
  


"Guys, this is my cousin Donghyuck. Some of you know him, behave well and don't break stuff." Everyone waved or nodded, depending on their personality and one of the guys got Donghyuck a chair to sit on. Ten observed them from the corner of the room, not making a sound. 

  
  


"I'm Yuta, this is Winwin, Jungwoo and..."

  
  


"Donghyuck, I didn't know you were Johnny's cousin!" Lucas beamed and gave the boy a high five, to which the boy answered with a grin brighter than his.

  
  


"You two know each other?"

  
  


"Duh, they work at the café together. Yuta can be a little dimwitted sometimes, don't mind him." Answered Winwin for him and gave Donghyuck an approving look. 

  
  


"Yeah, who thinks that The Blue Dragon is the best sniper on the market? I'm Jaehyun, this is Doyoung." Acknowledged the man who had shot the vase and gestured towards the man who had nagged at him. 

  
  


"That's all great, but me and Donghyuck have to go." Mark said in all seriousness and before he could say or do anything more, the door opened, revealing Xiaojun with Taeyong on the other side. 

  
  


"This is Xiaojun, our new apprentice."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go back and read the 23rd chapter, for real, this is really important

Hi!

This is to tell yall i fucked up.

Basically there was this angst chap before the markhyuck kiss and it wouldnt make sense without it and i thought i had posted it and i d i d n t.

i almost screamed in anger when i realised this.

it is the 23rd chapter, i just posted it, please PLEASE **go back** and read it and then the kiss scene.

i am so sorry, i feel so bad and i have completely ruined the storyline now.

**(if you started reading after march 15th 2020, move along, everything is fixed now)**

i hope you arent mad at me, bc i am mad at myself.

-colette


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Xiaojun finds a place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! mild smut ahead, non-explicit
> 
> (i know you guys wanted this) ;)

Apprentice?!" Shouted everyone in unison and Xiaojun looked a little scared, like a kitten, Donghyuck thought. 

  
  


"Yes. He worked under Kun before, who has sent him to work with us now."

  
  


Taeyong's cold tone sent shivers down the gang members' spine, forcing them to obey. Everyone waved at the boy and tried to be polite, but it was quite artificial. 

  
  


"Where will he live?" Asked Ten and stood up, walking by Johnny's side. A long silence hung up in the air, until Donghyuck broke it. 

  
  


"Me and Chenle, who's Renjun's brother, have a spare bedroom in our dorm we don't use. He could stay with us and still stay in the family, right?" 

  
  


Everyone seemed to love the idea, especially Xiaojun, who had been treated awful up until now and Donghyuck got almost excited, but a cold stare stopped him. 

  
  


"I don't think so." Mark clenched his jaw and looked at Hyuck dead in the eye. 

  
  


"Come on, this is a great option. We could keep an eye on him." Whispered Jaehyun and Mark scoffed, not being convinced at all. 

  
  


"You know what, I'm changing my answer to no." 

  
  


"Why not?" Donghyuck glanced over to Xiaojun, who looked so left out, it hurt him. 

  
  


"Oh so you are just going to take a person who you don't know, to live with you? It's not smart, all I'm saying."

  
  


"He just needs a place, and I have a solution – if that is so unbelievably dumb for you, great." 

  
  


Ten almost stepped in before the fight got too intense, but Taeyong separated the two with the help of Lucas and shot a warning look to Mark.

  
  


"You're not a child anymore."

  
  


"Fuck off, honestly." 

  
  


"Come on, Xiaojun, we'll take the bus home." Donghyuck grabbed Xiaojun's arm, not even sparing a single look to Mark, who looked absolutely distraught. Johnny was on the edge, not knowing what to do either.

  
  


_______________

  
  


It was very light for an April afternoon, although the sun was slowly setting. The cars and city lights were becoming brighter every second, giving a wandering soul a chance to enjoy the scenery. 

  
  


Donghyuck was looking out of the window, maybe it was the beauty of solitude or maybe he hopes for someone to be out there that night. He prayed, to please let him come here, because he didn't want to fight. And when he opened his eyes, a figure so familiar stood by a bench beside the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette. So with sweatpants and a t-shirt, the boy ran outside, although the small rain hit Donghyuck's skin as if he was melting. 

  
  


"It's bad for you." Hyuck took the cigarette from Mark's mouth and put it in his own, inhaling the smoke like it was his lifeline. A sad smile decorated Mark's face, like he has so much to say, but chose not to. Maybe it was better if they didn't talk about it. 

  
  


"You're freezing. Here, take my jacket." Mark took of his black leather jacket, before handing it to the shivering boy. Both decided that it was better if they went inside, so when they entered Xiaojun, who was talking with Chenle, wasn't that happy. But they stood civil. 

  
  


"Donghyuck, can you show me to my room?"

  
  


Xiaojun smiled lightly and Donghyuck nodded, helping him to the door of the unused room. It was a little dusty, making Donghyuck cough but Xiaojun helped him. And then the curtain might've fallen down, which made the two boys grab for it, but bump heads. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

  
  


"I'm great, but you hit your head pretty hard."

  
  


"Don't worry about me, if I get to see another one of your smiles, we're all good." Xiaojun sat on the bed, making it creak. Donghyuck nodded awkwardly and left the room, but collided with Mark, who seemed to be listening to the conversation. 

  
  


"I'm going to go wash up." Xiaojun entered the bathroom, making all three heads look at him. Mark's hand found Donghyuck's waist to rest on, making the boy squeal inside and Chenle squeal in real life.

  
  


"I'll show you where the towels are." Donghyuck broke from Mark's embrace, but could only make a few steps before he was pulled back.

  
  


"Chenle, show him."

  
  


Chenle shrugged and entered the bathroom and as soon as the door closed, Donghyuck sent a challenging look to Mark.

  
  


"I know what it is, Mark Lee. What if I had went to the bathroom with him? The two of us, alone... What would you have done?"

  
  


To say that Mark was jealous, was an understatement. He was mad. Donghyuck expected a some kind of different reaction, but not this. It made him consider riling the other up more frequently. 

  
  


Mark slammed Donghyuck into his bedroom door and kissed the boy with a certain neediness and roughness, which drove Donghyuck to the breaking point. Hyuck's hands got lost in Mark's soft hair, which got tangled in the process.

  
  


"Mark, what if they hear?"

  
  


"Good."

  
  


"Are we fulfilling my offer to you right now?"

  
  


"Now that you said it, yes." 

  
  


But before Hyuck could breathe, Mark's lips were on his and oh, it felt like heaven. The bitter taste of nicotine kept them grounded. Mark smirked and swept his tongue over his lower lip and Hyuck allowed him to enter. Their tongues got tied and a few moans got lost here and there, but it wasn't enough.

Mark fell to the bed, trapped in the feeling of being loved by Lee Donghyuck. He pressed a few chaste kisses on Hyuck's jaw, but the boy smiled mysteriously, breaking the distance they weren't used to having. 

  
  


"Let me make you feel good."

  
  


Mark's words got stuck in his throat and all he could manage was a nod. His leather jacket was making sure he would die from overheating. Donghyuck slowly moved down, his eyes never leaving Mark's. He looked so pretty, on top of Mark with his lips slicked with spit.

  
  


"Are you sure you want to? We don't have to..." 

  
  


"Do you trust me?" 

  
  


Mark nodded again and let the boy do his thing. His breathing got heavier every second, but when Donghyuck undid his zipper with his teeth, Mark got knocked out for a second and never normally returned. He was already hard, all the kissing messed with his blood circulation, not that Mark was complaining.

  
  


The moment he felt Donghyuck's wet lips on his dick, the groan that escaped Mark's mouth made Hyuck's knees weak. Mark was overwhelmed by the pressure, which was making Donghyuck even more eager. The grip Mark had on the bedsheets made his knuckles turn white. Over the loud rock music, that had played for quite a while, Mark's phone rang. 

  
  


"God, not now."

  
  


"Answer it, let's see if they can tell what you're doing right now." Donghyuck smirked and teasingly licked the top of his length. 

  
  


"You're so bad for me, I love it."

  
  


Mark reached for his phone and answered Renjun's call, hoping that the reason was dumb so he could hang up and not feel bad. 

  
  


"Hey, are you home?"

  
  


"I... Uh... Fuck, baby..."

  
  


"I just wanted to ask if... Are you with Donghyuck? Are you guys...? Oh my god, fucking unbelievable!" Donghyuck grabbed the phone from Mark and smiled to the boy who he was on top of. 

  
  


"Hey Renjun, he can't talk right now. Bye!" 

  
  


Donghyuck threw the phone to the other side of the bed and continued where they left off. They hoped the loud music would cover for them, but the walls were thin and Chenle's and Xiaojun's ears were too good for his own good.

  
  



End file.
